The Gallant Duelist of Miami
by Pyrosen123
Summary: I led a boring, unfulfilled life, all I wanted was to be a performer. Sometimes I wish I could just dive in one of my favorite anime and live out my life, like Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V. Wait, what's that glowing card? Huh? How'd I end up in another world?
1. Chapter 1 The Gallant Rises

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, only my OC and most of the cards in his deck that he will use.

"*sigh* another day, another boring session at work," I moaned as I opened the door to my apartment, my feet dragging across the ground as I headed for my couch. My feet were aching as I finally sat down on my couch as I got the only highlight of my life, my laptop from my bag. See the only thing that I found entertaining in life was anime, whenever I get frustrated from life, I dive into the latest anime news about my favorites, like in Bleach, when it was discovered that Ichigo was part Quincy, or in Naruto, when he's set to fight Tobi who turned out to be his father's old student, Obito… wait, I'm starting to ramble and I haven't even introduced myself yet, that was dumb. In any case, my name is… hang on, maybe I shouldn't give you my old name since I will change it in a short while, not that I knew I needed to of course, I just thought that maybe I should… dang, I'm rambling again. Alright, I'll at least describe myself, not that there's anything really to describe, average height for a 25-year old, black hair brown eyes, and wearing a business suit.

Hey, look, I'm sorry about my attitude, it's just, nothing has really been the same for me ever since my parents died in some sort of accident 14 years ago, I won't bore with the details, but it really shook me up. My sister has been taking care of me ever since then, but unfortunately, she decided that I was one of those people that needed 'extra help', so she focused solely on my education and well-being, and it got to her, badly. Luckily I managed to graduate from business school with a passable grade, so I could take care of myself from now on, but still…

Currently I'm working at a watch making company and it is super boring, I didn't even have to do much in the 3 years I've worked there, only detaching the straps, I don't even know why they would need to do that. I've never even wanted to be watch making, I've always wanted to be a performer on stage, making the people smiling and laughing as I pulled off amazing heroic acts as I saved the princess, but my mom told me that I shouldn't go for jobs that involved me being on stage, so now here I am, working my butt off for hours on end just to earn minimum wage… *sigh* I need to rethink my life a little bit.

Anyway, I was all set to watch one of my recently favorite anime, Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, I only watched like 3 episodes, and already I'm psyched for the series' progression. I've really liked anime that is based around Trading Card games such as Cardfight-Vanguard and Future Card Buddyfight, but none could ever match up to Yu-Gi-Oh. The thrill, the action, and all the cool summoning's such as Fusion and XYZ, what's not to like? And did I mention that I always yearned to be a performer in a hero play? I think I did. So when I learnt not only about how the latest series had the main character as a performer, but having his own unique summoning method plus a new type of dueling, it instantly became one of my most favorite. You know, if I was given a choice on living inside of an anime to live out the plotline, it would be Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V… Why do I get the feeling that I just jinxed myself? Eh, Whatever.

I was just about to turn on my laptop to watch the most recent episode of the anime in question, when a glow caught my eye. Feeling curious, I searched for what it was; curiously it was emitting from behind my dresser. I went to see something I would least expect; A Yu-Gi-Oh card. "What in the- where did this come from?" I reached down to take it as I noticed that the glowing stopped. I looked at the details. "Brave-Hearted Pendulum Samurai? I've never seen this card on the anime before, must be a new release or something, now how did it get in my home?" I was about to put it down, when it started to glow again, only brighter. "Hey, what the Kacks?!" Okay, before we go any further, I would like to point out that sometimes I say really random words when I get surprised. Everyone okay with that? Okay, continuing. The light coming from the card got so bright that I was forced to cover my eyes, next thing I knew, everything went from white to black in an instant. In case you can't figure it out, not that I'm saying you guys are dumb or anything, I passed out.

I woke up feeling someone just dropped a ton's worth of bricks on my head. I rubbed my head in pain as I slowly came to. I blinked my eyes open as I started to notice my surroundings, it looked like I wasn't in my room anymore; I was standing on a pathway, looking at a bunch of large buildings. "Huh? Wh-where am I?" I was slowly starting to freak out as I crept backwards out of shock, when I felt that I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry young man," the voice of a woman said behind me.

I turned around to address her. "No, it's not your fault, it's…!" I felt my voice die in my throat as I looked at her, she looked average, wearing a yellow sundress, nothing special, what shocked me was her face, or more specifically, her eyes. They were huge! She literally had anime eyes! I'm not joking!

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Huh? Uh…yeah…yeah, I'm… I'm fine," I nodded to her question. She just gave me a look and went on her way. It was then that I finally noticed the people around me, just like the woman, they all looked like they came out of an anime! I started shaking my head. 'Okay, I need to wake up now, this is a dream, I need to wake up in my bed now!' I practically yelled to myself in my head, seriously though, I was starting to get a little weird with all the people that looked like they came from a Japanese cartoon.

In the middle of my inner turmoil, I noticed that my body felt a little different. I took a look in the nearby shop window. 'The Zonks?! How the hell am I 14 again?!' Indeed, in the window, I looked as though I was just starting in my teen years again. I noticed that nothing else really changed about me, except for my hair, instead of it being completely black, it was black and white, styled in a way that reminded me of Zak Saturday from the Secret Saturdays. I also wasn't wearing my old suit anymore, now I wore what looked like a leather jacket with spike-like decorations on the shoulders, on the back was the picture of a knight raising his sword. The jacket was over a yellow T-shirt that said 'Normal's not Normal' on the front, and blue jeans that reached for my ankles before folding upwards, I had sunglasses on my head that were black with blue frames, on my feet were green slip-on shoes. There was a pendant that hung from my neck as well, the pendant was red and circular. I realized that I was wearing a belt as well, but that wasn't gotten my attention what looked like a holder was hanging from my hip, I looked in to see something a didn't expect. "A deck? A Yu-Gi-Oh deck?" I looked through it, there were some cards that I could recognize like Polymerization and Mirror Force, but most of the others were completely new to me, the monsters seem to start with 'Gallant' for some reason, must be a new archetype. I was also wearing a gauntlet on my arm, it was weird because it looked almost like. "…A duel disk?" indeed, I was wearing the same disk as I've seen on the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, that could only mean…

"Ladies and Gents!" I hear a voice cry out, I looked and saw on a big screen TV in the shop near me, was a guy that reminded me of Hitler, what with the very tiny mustache just under his nose. "I am proud to announce that LDS will be hosting the League Championships tournament!" all of the people around me started cheering loudly now, it confirmed where I am now, I'm in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V. "Yes, all you duelists better prepare for one of the biggest events of the year, cause this time, it is the big leagues for whoever stands at the top! So get your decks ready 'cause it's time to duel!" the cheering got even louder as he announced this. I, in the meanwhile, was trying to comprehend the fact that I was in the world of the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V anime! It seemed like some sort of dream. "Maybe if I pinched myself," I did just that and flinched at the sharp pain that followed, and yet I still found myself in the same area. Darn, it looks like this isn't a dream. Maybe if I…

*grumble*

…Get something to eat, I can think better. I checked my pockets to see if I had my wallet or any money at all, only to see that I had scrap nothing, and if that wasn't enough, now that I'm a teenager again, it's going to be much harder to find a job than an adult. "Great,"

"Why don't you just leave us alone?!" came a child's voice. I checked to see three guys picking on three younger looking kids.

"We won't go with you!" the chubby looking kid added.

"Yes, you will! For Sawatari-san!" one of the older kids, the one with brown hair argued.

"No way!"

"Will you just-"

"Hey!" I called. Another thing you should know; I absolutely despise those that pick on little kids. "Can't you see that they don't want to go with you wherever it is you're going?"

"Eh? Who the heck are you?!" one of the bullies demanded of me.

"Just someone passing through, none of your beeswax," I replied, making them fume. "Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll turn around, and walk away, right now,"

"You think you can boss us around?! We are students of LDS! You can't hold a candle to us!" A red-haired guy boasted.

"Really, you want to test that theory?" I asked casually as I reached for the deck box.

"you actually want to challenge us?!" the last bully asked in surprise. "Fine! But don't come crying to us when you lose!" All three of them activated their duel disks just as I did. "In fact, just to make things fair, we'll be sharing the same field, graveyard and life points for this duel!"

"fine by me," I shrugged. "Let's see if your bark is worse than your bite!"

"DUEL!"

Bullies' team: **4000**

Challenger: **4000**

As we drew our starting hands, I remembered something… I'VE NEVER DUELED BEFORE IN MY LIFE! I WAS ALL SET TO DUEL THREE PEOPLE WHO PROBABLY HAVE TONS OF EXPERIENCE, WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MY CARDS WORK! Okay, calm down dude, you can do this, those kids are depending on you! I took a deep breath and drew my card

"Alright, I guess I'll start off by summoning, **Gallant Apprentice** in defense mode!" a young looking lad wearing Bronze armor and holding a dagger appeared and took a kneeling stance, its blue aura indicating he was in Defense mode. (DEF: 400) I checked his effect, it seemed good, but I need him to survive the next turn if I want to use it. "I'll place 3 cards facedown and end my turn,"

Challenger's field: 1 monster (Gallant apprentice, DEF: 400) 3 Spell/Trap cards facedown

Hand: 2

LP: **4000**

"My turn!" The first bully cried out as he drew. "I Summon Chronomaly Mud Golem!" in front of him, came an Aztec looking humanoid holding two weapons, one like a long baton, the other like a thick, hollow knife of some sort, I can't really explain it. ATK: 1700. "Mud Golem's ability allows him and any other Chronomaly I control to inflict piercing damage!" Oh great. "Go! attack with Muddy Mayhem!" Mud Golem attacked with one of its weapons, I hope I got this right. "I activate my trap… uh… **Gallant Protection of Allies!** " my face down flipped up, showing a red-armored swordsman about to be attacked by a Blue-Eyes White Dragon before a blue-armored knight with two large shields came in to defend him. "When I have only one "Gallant" monster on my side of the field, I can summon out one Level 4 or lower "Gallant" monster in my hand, and then you're forced to attack it! Let's go, **Gallant Wolf!** " A black wolf with armor on its legs and head appeared and got in the way of Mud Golem's attack. (DEF: 1500) Mud Golem stopped and then took out the wolf with a swipe of its weapon.

1700– 1500= 200

Challenger's LP: 4000– 200= 3800

Okay, that wasn't such a bad move on my part admittedly, Gallant Wolf had a lot more DEF than Apprentice, so I took less damage, I'm doing better than I thought. The bully sniffed in disdain. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn,"

Bully's field: 1 monster (Chronomaly Mud Golem ATK: 1700), 1 face down card

Bully 1's hand: 4

"My turn!" I shouted again as I drew. According to the rules, those bullies are sharing the same field, graveyard and life points, almost like how Yusei, Jaden and Yugi dueled against Paradox, that face down card though is giving me bad vibes, I hope I know what I'm doing. "I activate Apprentice's effect! During the standby phase, I can send him to the Graveyard to summon two Monsters with "Gallant" in their name from my hand or Graveyard," I did just that. "I summon Gallant Wolf from my grave, and **Gallant Eagle** from my hand!" the wolf from before appeared, before an Eagle soared from the skies and landed elegantly next to him. The eagle was brown and was wearing a helmet on its head (GW ATK:1600, GE ATK: 1400).

"You kept that weakling monster for those beasts?" one of the bullies asked in disbelief.

"Not done yet, I reveal My face down, DNA Surgery!" I showed the trap card I had on the field. "This allows me to declare one monster type, and all monsters become that type. I declare Winged-Beast!" Both Mud Golem and my wolf suddenly sprouted wings from their backs, talons on their feet and a beak on their face, since my Eagle is already a Winged-Beast, it is unaffected.

"What?" The blue haired boy asked in confusion.

"Why do that?"

"Next I activate, the Quick Play Spell card, **Gallant Formation**!" The spell showed and armored knight with no visible weapons attacking a dragon monster silhouette with another knight that's holding a lance. "This allows me to give one "Gallant" monster on my field ATK equal to that of another "Gallant" monster. I'm giving my Wolf's ATK to my Eagle!" to the monsters looked to one another and nodded as Eagle started glowing brightly.

Gallant Eagle ATK: 1400 + 1600 = 3000

"Now Eagle attacks your Golem!" Eagle started flapping its wings as it took off.

"I reveal my face down, Negate Attack!" I knew it! "This stops your attack and ends the battle phase!"

Good thing I was prepared. "When Gallant Eagle attacks a Winged-beast monster, all your face-up spell and trap cards are negated and destroyed!"

"What?!" my opponents cried in alarm as Negate Attack was destroyed.

"That's why he activated DNA surgery!" the red haired girl said in realization.

"He was prepared for their face-down!" the blue haired boy added.

"How shivering!" the chubby boy said while shaking his body in a weird way.

"Eagle! Aerial Raid!" I called out as Eagle dived down towards Mud Golem and slashed through it, destroying it in the process.

3000- 1700 = 1300

Bullies' LP: 4000- 1300= 2700

"The problem with Gallant Formation is that the monster that lent its attack to Eagle can't attack, but thanks to its own effect, since I played a spell card that targeted 2 or more 'Gallant' monsters, you lose life points equal to its ATK! Sonic Howl!" Wolf unleashed a loud howl that deafened the bullies' ears.

2700- 1600= 1100

"I end my turn," I concluded since I noticed that I don't have any more cards left in my hand. "At this point, my Eagle's ATK go back to normal,"

Challenger's field

"Amazing!" The red haired girl said in awe.

"They're already down to below half their life points!"

"You… you dare humiliate us like this?!" one of the bullies' cried in outrage.

"Hey, it's not my fault you underestimated me," I shrugged. Although truth be told, I didn't think I'd do this well, guess watching almost every single episode of each Yu-Gi-Oh series really paid off, actually, I don't think I've ever finished GX. Oh well.

"We of LDS cannot be defeated by some no name duelist!" the second one shouted in outrage as he drew. "My turn! I play Mystical Space Typhoon, this destroys your DNA surgery," My card was instantly destroyed, I didn't mind though. "Next I play Double Summon, so I can summon two Prominence Dragons!" two Eastern dragons made of flames appeared on the field. (ATK: 1500).

"I end my turn there,"

"Huh?" I got confused, why didn't he attack? I'm mean, sure Wolf had more ATK, but nothing a Spell card couldn't fix, right, was he afraid of my other face-down?

"How come he's not attacking?" the girl asked.

"Because Prominence Dragon has two effects," The blue haired kid explained. "The first is that it can't be targeted for an attack while another Pyro-Type monster is on the same field it's on. Since they're both Pyro-Type, they can't be targeted for an attack!" so it's an attack lock? I've seen Leo do it on Yusei that one episode, but he managed to beat it.

"And what's the other effect?" the tubby boy asked.

"During the End Phase, the opposing duelist takes 500 points of damage!" Wait, what?

"That's right! Go, Burning Flames!" the two monsters breathed fire at me, and by instinct I shielded myself with my duel disk.

Challenger's LP 3800- 1000= 2800

I gotta admit, I didn't see that one coming. ACK! MY SHOULDER'S ON FIRE! Whew! I managed to put it out safely.

Bullies' field, 2 Prominence dragons (ATK: 1500) LP: 1100

Challenger's field, Gallant Eagle (ATK: 1600) Gallant Wolf (ATK: 1400) 1 face down, LP: 2800

"Okay, I draw," I drew my card, and looked at it. "I… end my turn,"

"Huh?!" everyone yelled in disbelief.

"You're not going to do anything!" the blue haired boy asked in alarm.

"I got this covered okay?" I retorted.

The bully that has yet to take his turn looked at me in disbelief, but then he smirked. "So you're chickening out now huh?" he asked with a smug look, while I remain indifferent. "I summon Gorlag!" a red fiendish-like imp appeared. Huh, that's Alister's go-to monster from the Waking the Dragons Arc from the original series. "Gorlag's ATK increase by 500 for every FIRE monster on my side of the field!" Let's see, counting Gorlag, that's three monsters, so 1500 extra ATK, combined with its original 1000 ATK, that's… 2500! "Gorlag! Attack his Gallant Eagle!" Gorlag got ready to breathe fire. I remember that Gorlag also special summons any monster it destroys to their side of the field with its effect negated and treated as a FIRE monster, if I let this attack go through, the situation will get worse. I adopted a determined look on my face. "I activate my trap, Mirror Force!"

"MIRROR FORCE?!" all the bullies' cried in dismay.

"Alright, that destroys all monsters in Attack mode on the opponent's side of the field!" the blue haired boy cried in excitement.

"So many shivers!" the tubby boy shook again.

The three bullies looked upon their empty field in dismay. "I-I end my turn," I guess he was so shocked that he forgot to set some cards down, oh well, his loss.

"My turn then," I drew, I looked at the card, and then my eyes went wide and a smile went across my face. "Oh, this is going to be good, I summon the tuner monster, **Gallant Squire**!" a squire like those you would find in a castle of medieval times came to my side and bowed gracefully. ATK: 200, LV1.

"Did… did he just say…"

"TUNER Monster?!" If their eyes were to pop out any more than they are right now, they would start rolling like marbles, it sure is fun to watch.

"Next, since I only have one monster in my hand, I can special summon him thanks to his effect, so come! **Gallant Blacksmith!** " a large man wearing clothes befitting a blacksmith came, he was holding a large hammer in his hands. "And now I can draw for every Gallant Monster on my field, there are four so I draw four!" I replenished my hand, but what I really needed, was to get Blacksmith on the field. My smirk grew as I stated, "I tune my level 1 Gallant Squire, to my level 4 Wolf, and level 3 Blacksmith!" Squire turned into a Synchro gate while Wolf and Blacksmith dove through and turned into stars that in total added up to seven.

 _"Great vicious snake knight, bear your fangs and inflict pain on all those that dare hurt your friends! Let your spirit roar!"_

1+ 4+ 3= 8

 _I Synchro Summon, Level 8, **Gallant Paladin- Audric the Venomous Snake**!"_

In a flash of light, my Synchro monster appeared, he was mainly a knight, but the way his skin was scaled, you could barely tell that he was human. He was wearing armor that resembled a green King Cobra, with the hood acting as the helmet, and the mouth posing as a visor for his eyes to be seen, there were green and had a slit, showing how much of a snake he was. He was holding a whip that looked like a snake. ATK: 3000. Oh, this was going to be good.

*ELSEWHERE*

General POV

Inside of the large tower, LDS headquarters, many workers were working in peace, checking Miami City's state, either for researching strong duelists for private reasons, or keeping track of their students' progress with their preferred summoning method. Everything was practically peaceful, until an alarm went off.

"What's going on?" asked a thin young man with pale skin and grey hair that is arranged in a simple style, flicking upwards at the ends. He has purple eyes, and he also wears red-framed spectacles. Even though he seems to be CEO of the Leo Corporation, he is dressed rather casually, wearing a dark-blue sweater, white pants that end just above his ankles, and white shoes, along with a long red scarf wrapped around his shoulders with the ends trailing down his back.

"We seem to have detected a summon method at the park!" replied one of the workers.

"Identifying summon method!" followed another

A bar on the screen was rising until it reached 100%. The moment it hit 100, the method was revealed.

"It's Synchro Summon, sir!" the second worker identified.

"But it's not like any Synchro Summon that we've seen!"

"It's not?" the man asked.

"No sir!"

"Hmm, can you put it on screen?"

"We're on it, sir!" Seconds later, one of the large screens showed a duel between the unnamed duelist from another world and the three LDS students.

"Those cards… They don't seem like ones that we've seen. Not even in other countries that our school resides in."

"So, could it be that…?" began the man next to the president.

"It's highly possible. Now, question is… is he an enemy? Or is he a friend?"

Back to 1st POV…

"Go, Audric! Attack directly with Venomous Lash!" my knight chuckled as it readied its whip, and then it lashed it out, bringing the rest of my opponent's LP to 0.

Challenger: WIN!

I-I did it, my very first duel and I won! I resisted the urge to jump in the air in excitement. I mean, yeah I won, but it was against some no name-duelists, plus I was being severely underestimated by these jokers.

"He won!" the kids cheered for me. The three guys just tumbled down in shock at the defeat.

"This is… a joke… right?" Bully 3 asked.

"Yeah, no, no it's not." They flinched at the sound of my voice. "Now… How about you do us a favor… AND SCRAM!?" They screamed like girls and ran away.

"We won't forget this!" Bully 1 screamed.

I smirked at their… immaturity for lack of better word.

"That duel really gives me the shivers!" came the chubby boy's voice. I looked back at the small group and saw them all looking at me with big, sparkling eyes.

'Oh man, now I got fans,' I thought.

"That was so cool!" the tubby boy exclaimed. "It gave the shivers!"

"That was so cool on how you Synchro Summoned that cool yet scary monster," the red haired girl commented on Audric.

"Or how you managed to pull off that combo that effortlessly dealt a lot of damage on your second turn!" the last boy said in excitement.

"Ah, it was nothing,"

"AYU! FUTOSHI! TATSUYA!" a voice called out.

"Ah, Big Bro Yuya!" the blue haired kid, Tatsuya I think, called in return. Running towards us was a teenager around my physical age with hair that was crimson and green. He wore goggles with a blue star over one lens, a red vest, dark green baggy trousers and red shoes. He also wore a white jacket like a cloak the way the Marines from One Piece wore, which I had to admit, looked really cool. Wait a second, Holy Fallaboose! It's Yuya! The main Protagonist of the series! I knew I was going to meet him eventually if I decided to stick to the storyline, but not this soon!

"There you guys are, what happened?" he asked, concerned for the kids' safety.

"Sawatari's goons attacked us again!" Ayu cried out. Again? This must be after episode 4 then. "They were about to take us away when this guy showed up and beat them very effortlessly,"

"Well then you have my thanks," Yuya thanked me.

"Ah, it was no problem," I shrugged it off.

"And get this, Big Bro Yuya," Futoshi said while shaking his body again. Seriously, what is up with that? "He can Synchro Summon!"

"Synchro summon, seriously?" Yuya asked me.

"Well, yeah," I said like it was no big deal.

"Are you an LDS student then by any chance?"

"Well, no, I don't go to any duel school really," I said.

"Really? You can Synchro Summon but you don't go to any school?" Yuya asked me with a look of disbelief on his face. Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya having similar looks. I shook my head to answer. "In that case, how about you join our school?"

That caught me by surprise. "You would just randomly offer a guy you don't know a place at your school?" I asked him in return.

"Sure, you helped Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi out big time, it's the least we could do," Yuya shrugged. "Besides, we need more students at our school, so what do you say?"

I thought about it, I didn't really have anything to gain from it besides learning how to duel better, and getting new friends admittedly, and this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to learn to be a performer, something I've always wanted, but I'm still not of this world, so I basically don't have any citizenship here, and I still need to find a way to get back home, to my boring home, my boring job, and overall, my boring life… Who the hell am I kidding?! "Well, if you insist," I muttered.

"Alright!" Yuya cheered. "Wait, I forgot, I never got your name,"

"Oh, it's R…" I hesitated there. If this is a new start, then maybe I shouldn't go with my old name, let's see, if characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh Franchise always have cards that are based on their names, then maybe I should have a name that fits my deck of heroes that seem to work together well, like a team, hmm… hero, team, maybe… "Umm… Daisuke, Daisuke Akio,"

Well, that's it for the first chapter, and many more to go… so, what do you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Stinky? It is my first story, plus my first duel, so I'm not very confident about it. Hey, if you guys want, you can PM me and we can work on this story together, tell me your ideas, and I'll see if I can fit them in, oh, but if you have any ideas about Daisuke having dimensional counterparts, he will, I have vague ideas on how his XYZ and Synchro counterparts duel but I haven't thought up any names yet, don't even get me started on how his Fusion counterpart should duel, because I got nothing. Share your ideas with me!

And now, for a little bonus, here is the opening:

Opening 1 (Believe x Believe)

(Pictures of Yuya and Daisuke reveals themselves, with different colors)

Believe x Believe Beli-Beli-Beli Buddies!

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Daisuke's)

Believe x Believe  
(The English opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

Believe x Believe  
(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

Believe x Believe  
(Shuzo, Yoko, Futoshi, Ayu, Tatsuya and Sora's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

You! Kachi make janai saikyō no Card  
(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

Full speed zenkai harahara On the game!  
(Yuya rides his hippo like in an Action duel)

Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!  
(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appear)

Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!  
(Performapal Cheer Mole, Turn Toad and Kaleidoscorp appear)

Yureru ma ma ma mind  
(Both Yuya and Daisuke's pendant glows as they prepare to Pendulum summon)

Tamashī no pendulum kyūkyoku no confusion  
(Monsters start to appear from the portal)

Shōdō ga got it got it  
(Sawatari appears sneering while he holds two cards)

Shōbu wa gachi gachi honki revolution  
(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)  
(Performapals and Gallant Monsters appear one by one)

(Just breaking the wall… x2)  
(Both Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon and a mysterious silhouette appear, roaring and bearing a sword respectively)

Ride on now!  
(Yuya and Daisuke high-five each other as they land on their monsters' backs)

Believe x Believe  
(Yuya's dragon runs and Daisuke's monster follows it, with all their other monsters following on a rainbow path)

Everybody goin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!  
(Hippo Carnival and Gallant Soldier's March are activated, summoning Hippo tokens and Soldier tokens

You're gonna beat it beat!  
(The hippos dance while the soldiers salute)

Mugendai no future mayoi wa buttobase!  
(Yuya waves, and the hippos send flying kisses to him, Daisuke laughs while Yuya sheepishly rubs his head)

Make it, Make it yūki dashite (Break it now!)  
(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

Step ahead! Fumidase yo (Do it now!)  
(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu jump up in excitement)

Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Believer!  
(Yuya, Odd-eyes, Daisuke and the mystery monster appear running on a rainbow as their monsters surge ahead)

Believe x Believe Beli-Beli-Beli Buddies!  
(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo and then kids' pictures appear before a shot of everyone in front of the You Show Duel School appears to finish)


	2. Chapter 2 The School and the Student

Opening 1 (Believe x Believe)

(Pictures of Yuya and Daisuke reveals themselves, with different colors)

Believe x Believe Beli-Beli-Beli Buddies!

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Daisuke's)

Believe x Believe

(The English opening title reveals itself; with a pendulum and a pendant swinging across each other)

Believe x Believe

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

Believe x Believe

(Shuzo, Yoko, Futoshi, Ayu, Tatsuya and Sora's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

You! Kachi make janai saikyō no Card

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

Full speed zenkai harahara On the game!

(Yuya rides his hippo like in an Action duel)

Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appear)

Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!

(Performapal Cheer Mole, Turn Toad and Kaleidoscorp appear)

Yureru ma ma ma mind

(Both Yuya and Daisuke's signature accessories glow as they prepare to Pendulum Summon)

Tamashī no pendulum kyūkyoku no confusion

(Monsters start to appear from the portal)

Shōdō ga got it got it

(Sawatari appears sneering while he holds two cards)

Shōbu wa gachi gachi honki revolution

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Performapals and Gallant Monsters appear one by one)

(Just breaking the wall… x2)

(Both Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon and a mysterious silhouette appear, roaring and bearing a sword respectively)

Ride on now!

(Yuya and Daisuke high-five each other as they land on their monsters' backs)

Believe x Believe

(Yuya's dragon runs and Daisuke's monster follows it, with all their other monsters following on a rainbow path)

Everybody goin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!

(Hippo Carnival and Gallant Soldier's March are activated, summoning Hippo tokens and Soldier tokens

You're gonna beat it beat!

(The hippos dance while the soldiers salute)

Mugendai no future mayoi wa buttobase!

(Yuya waves, and the hippos send flying kisses to him, Daisuke laughs while Yuya sheepishly rubs his head)

Make it, Make it yūki dashite (Break it now!)

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

Step ahead! Fumidase yo (Do it now!)

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu jump up in excitement)

Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Believer!

(Yuya, Odd-eyes, Daisuke and the mystery monster appear running on a rainbow as their monsters' surge ahead)

Believe x Believe Beli-Beli-Beli Buddies!

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo and then kids' pictures appear before a shot of everyone in front of the You Show Duel School appears to finish)

This is it, I was standing outside the very You Show Duel School that Yuya was talking about, although I do have to point out that it doesn't really have the qualities of a school from what I can see, it looked more like a playhouse for kids, then again, being an Entertainment Duelist is about having fun, so I can't really argue with the architecture. Finally, my path to becoming a performer was about to begin, now if only I could keep my knees from shaking.

"You feeling alright?" Yuya asked me.

"Yeah, just, just savoring the moment," I replied.

"Yeah, after what you told me before, I understand," Yuya nodded. "But remember what I told you,"

Before we proceed, I believe I should explain.

FLASHBACK

 _We were all walking to You Show Duel School. All the while, the group was telling me everything about their school. Summing it up, it's a school for upcoming Entertainment Duelists, duelists who likes both their opponent and the audience to have fun as they duel. Yuya's dad was an Entertainment Duelist, and an amazing one, from what the kids said. I just couldn't keep in my anticipation, the place sounded more amazing that what I've learned from watching the show so far, until episode 3. Hey, I only just recently just started watching the show, I didn't much of a chance to see what would come next after that jerk Sawatari came and took Yuya's Pendulum cards before being whisked away to this place. Anyway, Yuya noticed that I was a bit fidgety._

 _"Hey, are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I replied half-heartedly._

 _"Are you sure? You look like you're going to spazz out at any minute," I gotta admit, he's pretty perceptive, either that or I'm easier to read than a book for 5-year olds._

 _"Okay, I'll admit, I'm just really glad I could finally have the chance to achieve my dream,"_

 _"Your dream?" Yuya raised an eyebrow in interest._

 _"Ever since I was a kid, I've always strived to be a performer on stage, but unfortunately, my mother said that maybe I shouldn't go for a career that involved me going on stage, said the standard qualities would be too much for me to achieve,"_

 _"Well, I think that's a little ridiculous," Yuya commented, causing me to turn to him. "Tell me something, Daisuke, why did you want to be a performer in the first place?"_

 _That caused me to stop, why did I want to be a performer? I thought about it, but all that came up was… a memory, a memory of me smiling, and a lot of laughter._

 _"Well, this may sound a little redundant, but it may have something to do with a play I went to with my family once, I was never one of those social kids back in the day, as nothing really made me smile, all I wanted was to stay in my room and never come out," I was not a very easy person to talk to back in my childhood, okay? "I was pretty much an emo back in the day. It wasn't until one day that my family decided to see some sort of play that they all but forced to me to go to with them," I shrugged at their odd looks. "I didn't get what was so cool about it at first, but then I noticed how funny and lively the show was, I took in on how much the people were laughing along with the actors themselves, it was then that I really paid rapt attention to what was going on. As I watched how the actors beautifully carve out the story, I could feel my face twitching in ways that it never happened before, it was the first time that I smiled. I guess it was then that I decided that I want to make other people smile like the way they helped me smile," I finished. I had no idea why exactly I was telling any of this to a guy I had literally just met, but for some reason, I felt like I could trust Yuya with my life, almost as if I've known him for a very long time._

 _"That's good, that's very good," Yuya commented happily. "As long as you continue to follow your dream and never give up, it will be practically guaranteed that you will become an excellent entertainer,"_

 _"You really think I could do it?"_

 _"I know you can,"_

FLASHBACK END

I was thrown out of my train of thought when Yuya gently pushed me towards the door. "Hey, wait, I need to…"

"Come on, our principal will love for you to join us," Yuya assured me.

"Yeah, Big Bro Daisuke," Tatsuya said. "You can just as great as a performer as Big Bro Yuya," Futoshi and Ayu nodded in agreement. Wait, what did Tatsuya just call me?

"Um… Big Bro?"

"You don't like it?" Tatsuya asked.

"No, it's fine, just didn't think you would start calling me in a familiar way so soon," I scratched my head, man do these guys trust anyone that just randomly gets them out of a pinch?

"Hey! We're back!" Yuya called out once we were inside.

"Yuya! Did you find them?!" An older male's voice cried out energetically, the male in question looked about in his late 30s, with dark blue eyes and brownish orange hair. He's wearing a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design, and he also is wearing a white whistle around his neck.

"Yeah, I managed to locate the kids!" Yuya said. "They're fine,"

"Great! And who's this?"

"Uh, my name is Daisuke Aiko, and…"

"Oh! You must be wanting to join us!" The principal shouted energetically as he got into my face. "You must, right?! You know that You Show Duel School is the best Entertaining Duel School on the whole planet! It's got plenty of charisma that makes you want to-" Whatever he wanted to say was interrupted by a pink-haired girl slapping him with a paper fan.

"You don't recruit new students that way dad!" she yelled out in anger, making me jump back, and I managed to get a good look at her, she has blue eyes and dark pink hair, which she had tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. There were two lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face. She wears a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a green musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she's wearing with a dark red skirt and dark stockings. I recognized her as Yuzu Hiragi, the leading female of the show. I gotta admit, she looks cuter in life, not that I was attracted to her in anyway, she's gonna end up with Yuya, I just know it. There was one thing I have to know though.

"Where did that paper fan come from?"

"She doesn't say," Yuya whispered to me. "Anyway, Yuzu, Principal, Daisuke here helped out Tatsuya and the others when Sawatari's goons tried to catch them,"

"Ugh, he's at it again?" Yuzu groaned. "He really needs to move on and stop being a sore loser,"

"Uh, if I may interrupt," I said, getting their attention. "What exactly are you guys talking about?"

Yuya explained to me about how Sawatari, a student from LDS tricked him into giving him his Pendulum cards, and then holding Yuzu and the kids hostage so he could have a duel with Yuya, but he managed to beat him. Of course I already knew this, I couldn't let them know that, it will lead to questions I would rather avoid, and it's not like I know much about the plotline and what should happen next, from here on, everything that comes my way, I won't be able to predict.

"So are you here to transfer?" Yuzu asked me nicely.

"Yeah, I got interested in Entertain Duels, so, I kind of, want to apply here," I said.

"EXCELLENT!" the principal screamed out loud, surprising me with his energy, then Yuzu slapped him again with her fan.

"Dad, don't get too excited! You might scare him half to death, and he'll never even consider,"

I looked at them, then at Yuya.

"So they all forms of entertainment here?" Yuya looked at me quizzically. "Including slapstick comedy?"

Yuya and the kids stifled their laughter.

"Yeah, it does seem that way doesn't it?" Yuya chuckled. Luckily, Yuzu was too busy reprimanding her father to hear us, because she would no doubt hit us for that comment as well.

*Grumble*

I blushed as everyone looked at me. "Whoops, sorry, forgot I wanted something to eat before having to duel those jerks, come to think of it, I should myself a place to stay as well," I said mostly to myself that last part, but Yuya heard me.

"Are you from another country then?"

"Yeah, I'm from Italy," I said without thinking, dang it, I don't even know if Italy even exists here! This is going to end badly, they're now probably going to ask questions about Italy is, I'm going to have to lie, and then somewhere down the line, someone is going to do their research and find out that there is no Italy, forcing me to reveal the truth, and everyone is going to leave me behind because I'm a liar and that they're nothing more than TV characters! Why did I have to go and run my mouth like that?! I'm done! I'm finished!

"Italy? That's quite far from here,"

…Maybe not. I gotta consider my next words carefully now.

"Yeah, well, my parents decided to send me here to further my studies as a duelist, but they left the choice in schools to me, and it seems…" I looked around the interior of the school, it really nice, like the inside of a playhouse. "I made my choice,"

"Sweet!" Yuya yelled in excitement. "Hey, if you want, you can stay with me! I'm sure my mom won't mind,"

"R-really?" I don't believe this guy; first he invites me to join his school. Now he's allowing me to stay at his place?

"Yeah! But on one condition,"

"Yeah?"

"We'll have to duel one day," he said excitedly. I blinked, that could be fun, to duel against one of the main protagonists of the franchise, probably not as good as dueling Yugi Moto himself, but hey!

"Well, that'll be a fun duel, but it's going to be either tomorrow, or day after, it's getting late," The principal, whom I later learned was named Shuzo due to Yuya informing me, pointed out the time.

"C'mon, you can have dinner at my place," Yuya said to me as we left the others.

We made it to a simple house that had a bay window in the front and it seems it has a second floor by sunset. "Nice house." I complimented.

"Thanks. Let's get inside. You'll like my mother. She's a nice woman." Yuya said as we went through the door.

Inside was nice just as it was outside. There is a simple living room with a couch and a television. I can also see the kitchen, which is close to the living room. There is also a sliding pole that connects the first floor with the one above.

"I'm home!" Yuya called out. Several animal sounds were heard then came out several dogs and cats. They all went to Yuya as said boy kneeled to pet them. "Hey guys!"

I was shocked, speechless even. I mean, what would you do if a bunch of animals just came out of a house and start crowding the guy next to you? "That's a lot of pets,"

"Yeah. One thing about my mother is that she loves cute things leading her to adopt all of these pets. Not that I'm complaining." Yuya elaborated.

There was a little bark beneath me, there was a small Pembroke Welsh Corgi looking up at me with his tail wagging. "Hey there little guy." I bent down to greet the dog.

"That's En. Mother took him in a while ago. He was so small he could fit in the palm of my hand."

"Ah." I picked up En as the dog began to lick me in the face out of affection, and let me tell ya, that tongue was slobbery. "Hey. Stop that. It tickles."

"Hey. He likes you." Just then an odd-eyed cat with a yellow right eye and a blue left eye walked towards me, I went and petted his head. "That's Core. One of the special cats with a different color on each eye,"

I noticed something about their names. "Hang on, En and Core? As in 'encore'?"

"I know, she has a way to naming them in unique ways by splitting up different words,"

"Well isn't that sweet." I and Yuya looked up to see a fairly tall and youthful-looking woman of slender built with blue eyes and light skin. She has long blond hair the front bangs being golden in color. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and sections out as spikes. Her bangs part to the right side and frame her face. She is commonly seen wearing and aqua-colored long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans with brown low shoes. She also accessories with silver big-loop earrings, two golden bands on her left wrist, and a small golden necklace hanging under her neck.

"Oh, hey mom." Yuya said standing up with. "This is my new friend, Daisuke. He's a new student at the You Show Duel School."

I didn't really hear what he said, I to entranced by his mother's looks. "H-hi, ma'am, I must say, you look awfully young to be a mother, maybe a sister?"

Yuya's mother was surprised by the compliment. "You really think I look young?"

"Here we go again." Yuya sighed.

"Aren't you adorable!" Mrs. Sakaki suddenly squealed, surprising me.

"Uh… Thank you?"

"Here's the deal mom." Yuya began. "Daisuke needs a place to stay and he doesn't have any money. So I was wondering if-"

"Say no more." Yuya's mother interrupted. "How can I refuse a charming boy who gave me a youth compliment?" She turned to me next. "You can stay here as long as you want."

I smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Sakaki!"

"Oh please, call me Yoko, dear." Yoko said before turning to the kitchen. "I'll get dinner started." She then left for the kitchen leaving us in the living room.

I turned to Yuya weirded out while Yuya was embarrassed. "Does she do that often?"

"Yes. She is easily charmed by cute young boys, which is embarrassing, really,"

"Yikes,"

We had dinner, which was uneventful, and Yuya lent me a sleeping bag I could use for the night. Hhaahh, wow I'm tired, you know what? I'm gonna leave the narration to a friend of mine until I can my storytelling tools rested and relaxed, you mind taking it from here? Thanks!

Yuya's pov

Ahh, the good ol' morning sunshine wakeup call to help you get started on your day. Oh, by the way guys, I'm Yuya, and I'll be taking over for Daisuke until later. Anyway, I was on my way to the kitchen, tiptoeing over Daisuke since he was still sleeping, and made my way to the kitchen. I expected to have some of mom's delicious cooking for breakfast, what I didn't expect was some kid there eating some of mom's food! Wait, I recognize that kid, he's the boy that I met after my duel with Sawatari! He said he wanted to become my apprentice, but I refused. What was his name? Oh right, Sora.

"Hi teacher!" he said rather loudly when he saw me… he's still going on about that?!

"Why are you here?!" I demanded as I slammed my hands on the table.

"I saw him outside our house wandering around," My mom explained as she placed out two plates of pancakes. "And you that I just can't resist the cute 'n' little guys,"

"Yeah, but that's only okay with animals," I retorted. "I mean, you don't even know this guy,"

"But isn't he your apprentice?" Mother asked.

I was getting really fed up with that, especially after that dream I had of last night where I was the world champion and stuck as Sora's master, the champion part is the only thing that I didn't mind.

"No he's not!"

"Awww, really?" Sora whined.

"Yes really!" I snapped. "Geez, you say stuff like that just to enter my house, which is practically breaking and entering by the way, and now you're eating breakfast here as if you own the place!"

"Who's owning what place?" A sleepy voice asked from the upper floor as I heard footsteps coming closer to the ledge where the pole is. "Where're the stairs?"

"Stairs?" I repeated, realizing that Daisuke wasn't fully woken up. "Wait a minute, Daisuke! You're heading for…"

"WAUUGGHH!" my new friend cried out as he fell down from the next floor and landed near us on his face, painfully I might add. Sora, my mom and I cringed. Daisuke got up from the floor and slowly stumbled to his seat.

"You okay?" I had to ask, that was quite a fall he took.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he shook it off.

"You sure? You just fell from the second floor,"

"I managed to grab ahold of the pole to slow down my fall for a while, it doesn't hurt as much as you think," he assured me as he started eating the pancakes mom laid out for him. "So what's going on?"

"I'm just talking to this kid, whom I only met yesterday after Sawatari's goons tried to ambush us after the duel just waltzing in my home and having our food," I complained while going back to the original subject.

"Oh come on, what are you getting so worked up about?" Sora shrugged. "Your sister's cooking is delicious," Oh man… not again.

"Sister?" My mom said with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, did I get it wrong?" Sora asked with an innocent look on his face. "I'm sorry, you just looked so young and beautiful, and I thought you were teacher's sister,"

My mom was silent for a while, before a big smile came across her face. Daisuke had a look on his face as he turned to me.

"This is going to be like last night, isn't it?"

"Yep, no doubt," I replied to his question.

"Oh my! You are quite an honest young man, aren't you?" My mom said before she got a plate full of pancakes from somewhere and gave it to Sora to have along with his own. Wait… where did she…?

"Dude," Daisuke whispered, getting my attention. "You just gonna let Sora eat your food?"

I was confused on what he said, before I realized that the pancakes Sora was eating now, were my own! "Hey!"

"Go on! Eat plenty!" Mom cried in excitement before she attempted to reach for Daisuke's pancakes this time. Daisuke reacted fast and snatched his plate and practically inhaled his food before mom could catch it. He noticed our looks.

"What? You expect me to spend my first breakfast here watching some twerp eating what should be my food? Yeah, right,"

"Twerp?" Sora pouted.

Later, me Yuzu and Daisuke were walking together to school, luckily, my mom managed to enroll Daisuke in my school, but for some reason, when I told him that we were going to school together, he locked himself in the bathroom and started screaming 'I GOTTA START SCHOOL ALL OVER AGAIN?!' or something like that, when I asked him about it, he would wave me off. Anyway, I was talking to Yuzu about Sora.

"So that kid who appeared after that duel with Sawatari appeared in your home?" she asked me.

"Yeah! I don't even know how he knew, but he did!" I complained.

"Teacher!"

"And he keeps calling me his teacher!" I continued on.

"Uh, Yuya?"

"What is- When did you get here?!" I looked to Daisuke, only to see that Sora was standing next to him with a smile. "Why're you following me for?!"

"This may be a wild guess, but maybe he is a stalker?" Daisuke whispered in my ear, making me pale. What if were to show up in the most random of places?!

"It's because I'm your apprentice, Teacher!" Sora was still insisting on that?! Even when I clearly said no?! "Anywhere you go, I will follow!"

"Look, I told you, I didn't make you my apprentice, and I won't now!"

"Come on! Make me your apprentice!" Sora persisted. "I got the jitters watching you duel with your Pendulum Summoning! Maybe I can do it to…"

I'll admit, that was a little flattering, but I'm still learning about all the Pendulum monster cards and Pendulum summoning itself, I don't think I should have an apprentice since I'm probably not even qualified enough, I realized something else to.

"You would need Pendulum cards of your own first,"

Sora went stiff, before he started again. "Then can you show me again? Please? Please? Pllllleeeeeaaaaassssse?" he was practically begging me now. "Can't you ask him for me, pretty lady? Cool guy?" he turned to Daisuke and Yuzu for this.

"Why should we?"

"I just joined the school yesterday, I don't think I've got the right,"

"You've a point there, but since you're his girlfriend, then maybe teacher would listen to you!" Did he just call Yuzu my…

"G-girlfriend?!" we both said in surprise, while Daisuke just turned the other way whistling innocently, why do I get the feeling he knows something?

"Did I get it wrong? I just assumed…"

"You assumed wrong!" both Yuzu and me cried indigently, though between you and I, I really wouldn't mind that, but I can't let anyone else know!

"Why would I ever be together with this crude, strong girl like her?!" I asked him while pointing at Yuzu, who was for some reason, turning the other way and blushing, but when she heard what I said, she got an angry look on her face before slapping me with her paper fan… Seriously, where does she keep that?! Yuzu, still angry and blushing red, stomped off afterwards, leaving me, Sora and Daisuke. She was muttering, 'who does he think I am' or something like that.

At school, I was trying to get off Sora off my mind by thinking about my Pendulum cards, and how Sawatari used them so easily, it made me think if it was possible for other people to Pendulum summon, can it be done? Nah, I'm sure that Pendulum summoning will only belong to me. Why do I get the feeling that someone is spying on me?

General pov:

 _Sora was hanging upside down from the tree, spying on Yuya through binoculars. "Jeez, teacher, what is with the face?" he mumbled._

Back To Yuya's pov:

GAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! That Sora is showing up for almost everywhere I go! When I was playing soccer, when I had lunch, during class, even when I went to the toilet! I was starting to think that Daisuke was right in him being a stalker. Wait, _starting?!_ He was totally on the dot right from the start! I gotta figure out a way to get him off my back once and for all!

"Yuya, dude you look like you're going to blow off your top," Daisuke noticed as we walked home together with Yuzu.

"I don't know what to do, Sora is showing up everywhere I go!" I moaned.

"Hey, come on, our duel school is for smiling, never frowns," Yuzu said to me as she placed a hand on my back to reassure me. "Things are rough enough as it is,"

"Yeah, you're right," I nodded.

"Besides, didn't you tell me not to let anything get in your way of being an entertainer?" Daisuke asked me with a smile on my face. He's right, I can't let this get to me!

"Okay then, I gotta shift my brain into top gear!"

"That's more like it!" Yuzu smiled.

"Yeah! You gotta Start Your Engine!" Daisuke winked and gave me a thumbs up.

Yeah, nothing was going to ruin my mood now!

"Ladies and gentlemen!" I announced as we entered the You Show classroom. "The fun and bright entertainer has arrived-"

"Hi teacher!" a familiar voice exclaimed. I looked to see the same, bratty, kid that was following me everywhere! Gah! Why was he here?! And getting all chummy with Tatsuya and the others?!

"Oh come on, Here too?!" I cried out in exasperation at him.

"Big bro Yuya, you're late!" Futoshi said.

"That's right, your apprentice was waiting!" Ayu added. I sweat-dropped at their accusation. I was about to tell them that Sora was not my apprentice, when the principal grabbed me from behind.

"Yuya! Since he's your apprentice, he'll join our school, yes?" he asked excitedly. "Yes? Yes? Yes?"

I had enough, so I pushed him away to explain. "I'm trying to say that he is not my apprentice!"

"Oh, come on teacher, please, I'd really like to learn how to Pendulum summon like you do!"

"I told you, you can't do that without pendulum cards!" I was starting to get really tired of this nonsense. Daisuke then stepped in between.

"Hey, guys, guys, guys!" Daisuke yelled at the top of his voice, bringing our attention to him. "I've always been told, that in order to settle your problems, just vent out your frustrations in a duel!" He brought out two duel disks that he seemed to conveniently have on his person at the time.

"Uh, why do you have those?" Yuzu asked.

"C'mon, like no one saw this coming," Daisuke shrugged. The others nodded in agreement, including me.

"Yeah, that way, I can see teacher's Pendulum Summon!" Sora cried in glee. "It's so cool the way your monsters come out from nowhere like that! All 'schoom' and 'fwoosh'!"

"*sigh* alright, fine," I agreed and took one of the duel disks from Daisuke while Sora took the other. Though I was hoping to duel Daisuke next, guess that can wait for a while, I had to put some conditions first. "But if I win, you don't follow me around anymore, and you can forget about being my apprentice! Got that!?"

"Yeah, I got it, but if I win, you have to be my teacher then!"

"What?"

We were about to start our duel, we decided to do an Action Duel, that's where we get to move around with our monsters in a Solid Vision setting. Holograms generated for this type of duel are completely solid, we can swing from the ceiling, or ride our monsters if we wish to, but the real enjoyment comes from the Action Cards that are scattered around when the duel starts. An Action card is a special kind of card that duelists have to find when they're dueling, as it can really help them out in a pinch, there are just three drawbacks to this though, duelists can only hold one action card in their hand, we have a limited time to go find an action card so we don't stall, and there are times where the Action Card we find is a trap that can work against us.

"You ready for this, teacher?" Sora asked as he looked around in wonder. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Action field on!" The principal announced as he set the field up. "Wild West Duel Town!"

The area around us changed to an old, western town. Sora started looking around, he seemed, disappointed?

"Hey! This seems way too boring!" he complained about the field.

"Huh?"

"Don't you have any other fields, particularly one based on sweets?"

"Umm, we do have this," the field changed again to a land filled with sweets, houses, rivers, even the clouds above us were all made of candies, needless to say, Sora was all giddy like a little kid in a candy store. Wait… that's almost exactly what was happening.

"Oh, yes, yes! This is much better!" Sora cried. "Thanks mister!"

"He's so adorable!" I heard from the principal in the controller's station, making me sweat-drop, and I'm sure that the others were sweat-dropping as well.

Our Duel Disks turned on, and we got ready to start the oath.

"Duelists locked in battle…" Yuzu started.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Tatsuya continued.

"They storm through this field!" Futoshi took it from there before Ayu said the next part.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"Action…"

"Duel!" we finished, and now both Sora and me were finally ready to duel.

Here's chapter 2

Here you can see a little more of Daisuke's backstory, and in case you couldn't figure it out, this story is going to follow both Daisuke and Yuya's pov. The duel between Yuya and Sora is next since I'm already over my desired word count, in other words, I can't fit it in this chapter, but it will be next. The reason that I'm doing their duel is so I could get a feel of how they duel, as well as introducing Sora in. A little warning; there will be some canon duels as well as some original duels, mainly with Daisuke and others. Another thing, did anyone catch the little reference to a certain racecar-themed masked policeman with a talking belt?

And now, for the ending…

Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release

(Both Yuya's Pendulum and Daisuke's pendant are seen)

Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step

(The image of the ocean appears in the background)

(The scene pans to the city before panning up the LDS tower)

Instrumental…

Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai

Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda

(The image of the gang in an exercise room is seen, Yuya, Gongenzaka, Yuzu and Daisuke are practicing their drawing technique with barbells while the others watch)

Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai

Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo

(Now the picture is showing Yuya, Yuzu, Daisuke, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Sora trying to catch Action Cards hanging from the ceiling as Shuzo and Gongenzaka observe them)

"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e

Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii

(Now the gang is running alongside the riverbank as Shuzo is on his bicycle, seemingly encouraging them)

Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist

(Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka are attempting to bash a watermelon blindfolded as Daisuke is recording them on his duel disk with a smile on his face as if he knows something funny is about to happen)

Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!

(The gang are resting now while having watermelon. Yuya having a bump on his head for some reason as he glared at Yuzu and Daisuke, the former sheepishly smiling while the latter was laughing joyously as he held up his Duel Disk)

Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick

Tobikomu yo atarashii

(The gang are finishing their day out by watching the sunset)

Fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step

(They are all inside now while having ice cream. Yuya is teasing Futoshi by holding his out of his reach. This continues on before Yuzu has had enough and slaps Yuya with her paper fan, making the ice cream fly out of his hands and into Daisuke's, whom gives it to Futoshi with a smile on his face)

Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!

(The curtain with a picture of Performapal Hip Hippo and Gallant Apprentice dancing together falls down to indicate the ending)


	3. Chapter 3 The Frightening Fusion User

Disclaimer on first chapter

Opening 1 (Believe x Believe)

(Pictures of Yuya and Daisuke reveals themselves, with different colors)

Believe x Believe Beli-Beli-Beli Buddies!

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Daisuke's)

Believe x Believe

(The English opening title reveals itself; with a pendulum and a pendant swinging across each other)

Believe x Believe

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

Believe x Believe

(Shuzo, Yoko, Futoshi, Ayu, Tatsuya and Sora's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

You! Kachi make janai saikyō no Card

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

Full speed zenkai harahara On the game!

(Yuya rides his hippo like in an Action duel)

Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appear)

Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!

(Performapal Cheer Mole, Turn Toad and Kaleidoscorp appear)

Yureru ma ma ma mind

(Both Yuya and Daisuke's signature accessories glow as they prepare to Pendulum Summon)

Tamashī no pendulum kyūkyoku no confusion

(Monsters start to appear from the portal)

Shōdō ga got it got it

(Sawatari appears sneering while he holds two cards)

Shōbu wa gachi gachi honki revolution

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Performapals and Gallant Monsters appear one by one)

(Just breaking the wall… x2)

(Both Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon and a mysterious silhouette appear, roaring and bearing a sword respectively)

Ride on now!

(Yuya and Daisuke high-five each other as they land on their monsters' backs)

Believe x Believe

(Yuya's dragon runs and Daisuke's monster follows it, with all their other monsters following on a rainbow path)

Everybody goin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!

(Hippo Carnival and Gallant Soldier's March are activated, summoning Hippo tokens and Soldier tokens

You're gonna beat it beat!

(The hippos dance while the soldiers salute)

Mugendai no future mayoi wa buttobase!

(Yuya waves, and the hippos send flying kisses to him, Daisuke laughs while Yuya sheepishly rubs his head)

Make it, Make it yūki dashite (Break it now!)

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

Step ahead! Fumidase yo (Do it now!)

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu jump up in excitement)

Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Believer!

(Yuya, Odd-eyes, Daisuke and the mystery monster appear running on a rainbow as their monsters' surge ahead)

Believe x Believe Beli-Beli-Beli Buddies!

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo and then kids' pictures appear before a shot of everyone in front of the You Show Duel School appears to finish)

Last time: Yuya has challenged Sora to a duel, because he has been pestering him to teach him how to Pendulum Summon, and the performer decides to put an end to it the way duelists know how.

Daisuke's pov

Boy, was today a long day, and it all started with that kid from this morning pestering Yuya into being his apprentice, now they're going to have their duel that will determine whether or not that Yuya will be a teacher. Now let's see how it goes!

"Duel!"

Yuya: 4000

Sora: 4000

"I'll go first!" Yuya yelled out excitedly. "I summon Performapal Hip Hippo!" (ATK: 800) a pink hippo dressed in a dress shirt and a hot hat came bouncing onto the stage.

"With that, I end my turn!" Yuya hopped on his Hippo and they trotted off. I was still amazed that Seto Kaiba's technology has progressed this far.

Yuya's field: Performapal Hip Hippo (ATK: 800)

LP: 4000

Hand: 4

"Hey, Yuzu?" I turned to the pink-haired girl. "How come Yuya didn't draw his card before beginning his turn?"

"You don't know? It's the rules, you can't draw your card on the very first turn of an Action Duel. You didn't know this?" she asked in surprise.

"Uh well, we don't exactly have Action Dueling where I come from, it's not a very technologically-advanced area," I chuckled nervously.

"Then I go!" Sora drew this time. "Ooh, I play… Toy Vendor!" a large vendor appeared behind him. "Now, once per turn I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard, and then I draw, if I drew a monster card that is, at most, level 4, I can special summon it!" A game of chance, like an actual vendor. Cool. "I shall activate it now!" He sent a card to his graveyard and then a coin appeared to activate the machine. "And what do you know? It's my level 3 Fluffal Bear!" The vendor popped out a prize that opened up to reveal a monster that looked like a pink teddy bear with wings. I have to admit, it is adorable. (ATK: 1200)

"So cute!"

"Wow!"

"I want to hug it!"

Guess the kids agree.

"Next, I summon out Fluffal Leo!" this time, a stuffed lion with wings as well appeared with the bear. This one was just as cute. (ATK: 1600)

"There's another one!"

"What is this, a duel or a prize stand?" I asked rhetorically, though I was amused. Hey, they be cute, but that wasn't going to distract me!

"You have to admit, using one continuous spell card to summon two monsters is quite a feat," Yuzu noticed.

"I guess, plus there's the fact that they're gonna battle, and Yuya's only monster has way less ATK than either of them,"

"But still…" Yuzu whispered, but I managed to hear her. "They're both just so cute!" Gack! She has both a serious side and a funny side! A dangerous combination! And isn't she supposed to be cheering for Yuya?!

"Where are your priorities?!" I demanded of her.

"Darn it Yuzu," Yuya mumbled to himself as he willed his hippo to start moving. The others and I had noticed that Yuya was heading for a lake of juice.

"Oi, watch it Yuya!" I warned but it was too late, Yuya slipped and fell into the juice with a splash. The kids couldn't help but release a few chuckles.

"You okay teacher? That doesn't matter, because Leo is now going to battle your Hip Hippo!" Leo was preparing to pounce on Yuya's monster. Yuya then held up a card he had, hang on… a fifth card? How did he…?

"I activate the Action Spell! Evasion!" He played the card and stood next to his Hippo. "The battle is now negated! Come on Hippo! Let's roll!" they both jumped and rolled out of the way of Leo's pounce in a graceful way, an action spell, that's how! But when did he…?

"Hey, you can't just dodge like that! That's no fair!" Sora starting whining like a young bratty girl would.

"Sure it is!" Yuya countered. "In an Action Duel, you can't destroy my monsters so easily!"

Oh man! Now Yuya is gonna run into…

"Hey Yuya, you're gonna…" but it was too late for Yuya to stop running, now he's lodged into some kind of giant cake, almost like how he fell in the juice pond, what's up with him today?

"Hey, teacher~," Sora said in a sing-song voice that totally did not sound creepy (note the sarcasm). "Bear is coming for you~!"

Bear is ready to attack as it lunged forward. What now Yuya?

Yuya smirked and… started dancing?! What the Jinjonk? Yuzu and the others looked at Yuya as weirdly as I did as Yuya did some sort of tribal dance.

"Now let's not get gloomy, it's all dandy! Let's just make it rain candy!" he actually made a rhyme as he inserted another card in his Disk, all of a sudden, cotton candy clouds gathered before it started raining gumdrops onto the field. Sora looked around in wonder as Yuya stopped dancing. What was that, a weird candy-rain dance?!

"Thanks to the Action Spell, Candy Shower, your bear's not going to be attacking anytime soon. Now try and not snack it for yourself!"

Sora was trying to do just that, he tried to get the candy but, couldn't, since it was a hologram, even if it was Solid Vision. "Aww, why can't I get any candy?" the sound of crunching got his attention, it was Fluffal Bear, downing the candy for himself. "Hey! You're supposed to attack the hippo! Not the candy!" he yelled in anger. I realized that the bear was now in defense mode, evidenced by the blue aura. But where did he get the second Action Card? Hang on…

"Did he… run into the cake wall because he knew the Action Spell was there?" Shuzo noticed, making me realize something.

"He was only deceiving us, he just looked like a fool so he would misdirect us," That guy is one hell of a tricky son-of-a-gun. But they say that misleading the audience is a great way to captivate them.

"If that's the case, I should find my own Action Card," Sora started running to get his own to turn the tides.

Sora's Field:

Monsters:

Fluffal Bear (ATK: 1200)

Fluffal Leo: (ATK: 1600)

Spells/Traps:

Toy Vendor (continuous)

Hand: 3

LP: 4000

"Ah, ah, ah," Yuya wagged his finger at Sora, as if to scold him. He draws his card as Sora, with the help of his monsters, attempts to get an Action Card that was attached to a wind vane made of chocolate. "I'm afraid that getting an Action Card won't be so easy, you would have to take into account all the aspects of the field, including…" Yuya left the statement hanging as a gust of wind blew out of nowhere and carried the card Sora was aiming for out of his reach.

"Hey!"

Yuya quickly came by and took the card for himself while riding his hippo. Man, that little guy can run, even with those tiny stubby legs.

"Wow, this is a pretty good card," Yuya noted and looked at his hand. "Okay! The time that everyone has been waiting for has come!" Oh sweet! Here it comes!

"It's here! It's here!" the kids cried in glee.

"Shivering!"

"Pendulum Summoning!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Hot-blooded!" Shuzo shouted in anticipation. Even Sora seemed excited to see it for himself.

"I shall use the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale and take control of this duel!" Yuya used two of his cards on his duel disk, I could imagine the word 'PENDULUM' being displayed on the blade. Both Magicians appeared in a transparent pillar of light on either side of Yuya, and a pendulum that resembles Yuya's own started swinging between them. Let me tell ya, seeing it in real life is 10 times better than seeing it on a small computer screen. "With this, I'm able to summon monsters levels 2-7 at the same time!"

 _"Swing, swing far, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an Arc of Light across the ether to mark our victory!"_

There it was, Yuya's Pendulum Summon chant, though it is different to how I remember Yuya saying it in the first episode. I wonder how I should chant mine? You know, if I mysteriously obtained pendulum cards of my own, come to think of it, where did Yuya get his?! I know that his cards were originally normal cards up until his duel with Strong Ishijima, but no one even questioned how his cards did it. Guess it's just not worth thinking about right now, oh well.

 _"I now Pendulum Summon! Come and swing into action my monsters!"_

In three flashes of light, Performapal Skeeter Skimmer, the monster that looked like a water-skimming insect wearing a top-hat and monocle (ATK: 500). Performapal Sword Fish, which instead of looking like a regular swordfish, was a fish that was shaped like a sword, and for some reason, it sported a pompadour (ATK: 600). Lastly was the monster that I knew was Yuya's most dependable monster, Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500). Hrgh?! W-what the…? For some reason, when my eyes landed on Odd-eyes, my chest just started hurting. I grunted and placed a hand over where my heart is. W-what is this? It feels like I have some sort of connection to Odd-eyes. No… not Odd-eyes, but Yuya instead, and Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon must be related for some reason. Hang on… it just stopped, and suddenly I feel quite fine. I looked to Yuya, he seemed to be looking my way, did he feel it too? I raised an eyebrow to make him think that I didn't know why he was looking at me and get him focused back on the duel, it seemed to work as Yuya turned his attention back to Sora who luckily, along with the others, didn't notice our slight exchange.

"Wow, so that's Pendulum Summoning!" Sora excitedly yelled out.

"If you like that, the you're really going to enjoy this!" Yuya announced. "I'm going to activate Sword Fish's effect!" Sword Fish then multiplied itself in at least a dozen. "One of your monster's ATK is reduced by 600!" the sword-like fishes then bombarded Leo, sapping its strength.

1600 – 600 = 1000

Yuya then activated the Action Card he had in his hand. "I activate Nanana!" the action card had the picture of a banana in the shape of a 7. "This can increase the ATK of one of my monsters, like Odd-eyes, by 700 until the End Phase!" Yuya's dragon roared as it powered up. I have to question on how a banana can power someone up, doesn't it allow someone to have an easier time in the toilet? Maybe the whole reason that card exists is just so the creators can have a little fun with the fact that the Japanese word for 'seven' is nana, as is ba **nana**.

2500 + 700 = 3200

Wow, a lot of ATK with just one card, that's a protagonist for you, luck always seemed to follow them everywhere, or maybe that's just skill. Yuya starts to attack Leo with Odd-eyes. " _With your dual-colored eyes, lay waste to all that you see!_ Spiral Flame Strike!" Leo was destroyed and Sora just lost LP as he was flung back, luckily he managed to land on a giant marshmallow

3200 – 1000 = 2200

4000 – 2200 = 1800

What a drop! Almost as much as I did in my duel with those bullies when I pulled off that combo with Eagle and Wolf.

"That's it Yuya! Keep going at it hot-blooded!" Shuzo cried out energetically, enjoying on how much fun this duel could be.

"there's one thing I don't get," Futoshi said questionably. "Isn't Odd-eyes supposed to double the battle damage it deals?"

"That's only if it destroys a monster that is level 5 or higher," Tatsuya explained.

"And since Fluffal Leo is only level 4, damage is normal," I realized.

"I end my turn, and with that, Odd-eyes' ATK returns to normal," Yuya had concluded his turn. Now we can see how Sora deals with this situation.

Yuya's field:

Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500)

Performapal Sword Fish (ATK: 600)

Performapal Skeeter Skimmer (ATK: 500)

Performapal Hip Hippo (ATK: 800)

Hand: 0

Life Points: 4000

Sora's field:

Monster: Fluffal Bear (ATK: 1500)

Spell: Toy Vendor (Continuous)

Hand: 2

LP: 1800

Sora was not moving, in fact, it looked like was unconscious. "Uh, Yuya? Don't you think you might've gone too far?" Yuzu asked in concern.

"Well, this is a duel," Yuya said uncertainly.

Unexpectedly, Sora started laughing. "This is what I wanted to see!" he shouted as he got up. "The monsters going _fwoosh_ and _swoom!_ Pendulum monsters are so cool!" Yuya tilted his head at his words. "Now, I draw," he drew his card, Sora had a smile on his face, it was wide, almost creepy. "There you are, guess it's finally time to stop holding back," Heh?!

"You-you weren't going all out on me?!" Yuya asked incredulously.

"Oh, you'll see what I mean," Sora answered mysteriously. "I send one card from my hand to the graveyard to activate Toy Vendor's effect," he put a card in his graveyard, and a coin appeared to activate the vendor. "Now what's it going to be this time?" Sora drew his card. "Wow, how lucky! I've drawn, and can special summon, the level three monster, Edge-Imp Scissors!" I half expected it to be another cute Fluffal monster, but not a bunch of sharp scissors grouped together, with the purple glowing, angry eyes being the only thing to see inside of the darkness inside the 'eyes' of the scissors, it made the whole thing look demonic. "Next, I'm activating, Polymerization!" That got us by surprise.

"Polymerization?!" Yuya, the spectators and I asked in alarm. That means that Sora has Fusion Monsters! I've always loved them when I watched the original series, and they just got even better in GX, but when Synchro and XYZ came into the picture, I had all but forgotten about Fusion, but it's still an awesome summoning method.

"That's right, I'll be fusing together Fluffal Bear, with Edge-Imp Scissors." The two monsters were shown swirling into a vortex.

 _"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! I Fusion summon the horrifying beast that shreds everything! Frightfur Bear!"_

What came after the vortex, was a horrifying combination of the two, it was nasty! If you asked me to describe it, I would say it was a large, pink teddy bear with dopey eyes and scissors for arms. Its head was cut open, revealing evil-looking eyes like those of the Edge-Imp Scissors, and lastly, it also had its stomach cut open with scissor blades sticking out! I'll tell you this; it was not a fun monster to look at. (ATK: 2200)

"Klusos! That is one messed up teddy!" I had to comment, I mean look at it! It looked like that bear had been through some nasty times after playing with scissors! It got me thinking though, most of the characters in the first four series had cards that best fit their personality, the same could be said for this generation, Yuya and his Performapals being a clear example of this. When you think about monsters Sora used, such as Fluffal Bear and Fluffal Leo, it shows a cuddly, innocent image, before it reveals its true colors as a dangerous beast, it makes me wonder, if Sora has secrets of his own.

"That thing, it really scares me," Ayu whimpered. Almost by instinct, I wrapped an arm around her and brought her in close.

"I got you," I assured her. "That thing is not going to hurt you,"

"Big Bro Daisuke," Ayu looked up at me, I simply smiled at her, cheering her up.

"Amazing!" Futoshi and Tatsuya weren't as uncomfortable with Sora's fusion monster as Ayu was apparently.

"I have heard that LDS started recently teaching Fusion Summoning at their school, but for a student to show up here…" Shuzo said.

"But Sora said he wanted to go to LDS but decided on here," Yuzu countered.

"So the question is, where did he learn it?" I asked to myself, there was something about Sora now since he called out his Frightfur, it's like he was, having fun, and not in a good way.

"Time to battle!" Sora cheered. "First I'll get rid of that rather mobile hippo of yours, teacher," Frightfur Bear raised one of its arms and 'paw-nched' (See what I did there?) Hip Hippo, sending both it and Yuya into the lake.

2200 – 800 = 1400

Yuya LP: 4000 – 1400 = 2600

"Ooh," I cringed for the hippo, that was quite the entertaining little guy. Good thing Yuya's okay. The performer in question raised his head out of the lake and swam to shore, panting as he did so. A shadow casted over him, he looked up to see Frightfur Bear looming over him like a predator that's just caught its next meal.

"I now activate, Frightfur Bear's special ability!" Sora's monster started approaching the lake. "It can equip itself with the monster that it just destroyed and sent to the graveyard!"

"Say what?!" was the general thought in the room. Frightfur Bear reached into the lake and fished out Hip Hippo, before it actually swallowed it!

"Eew, what a way to go," I said.

"Now, for every monster equipped to Frightfur Bear, he gains 1000 ATK!" Sora explained as his bear glowed red and grew in size and power, a growl could be heard as this happened.

Frightfur Bear ATK: 2200 + 1000 = 3200

Oh dang, Yuya's in deep trouble now! Frightfur Bear's ATK is greater than Odd-eyes! The only highlight is that Sora can't attack anymore… please tell me I didn't jinx it.

"A monster that grows in power for every monster it destroys," Shuzo mused as he stared intently. "What a terrifying card Frightfur Bear is,"

Sora tilted his head as he stared at Yuya, who was getting back up, now less confident than before. "What happened to all that bravado you had before teacher?" he asked, almost mockingly, to me at least, I'm not sure about how Yuya's feeling right now, but he must be anxious right now. "I end my turn by placing two cards face-down,"

Sora's field:

Frightfur Bear (ATK: 3200)

Spells/Traps:

Toy Vendor (continuous)

2 face-down

Hand: 0

LP: 1800

Yuya's field:

Odd-eyes Pendulum dragon (ATK: 2500)

Performapal Skeeter Skimmer (ATK: 500)

Performapal Sword Fish (ATK: 600)

Hand: 0

LP: 2600

"Gotta find a way to turn this around," Yuya mumbled to himself as he drew his card. "Frightfur Bear is truly a powerful and dangerous monster, but as long as I have my monsters with me, I got nothing to worry about," Yuya thought about what to do about his next strategy. "First I'm activating Pot of Greed!" The iconic pot showed up. "Now I can draw two cards!" He did so. "I activate Sword Fish's effect again!" the Sword Fishes weakened Frightfur Bear, who looked like it was shaking like an earthquake in agony, it was kind of funny really.

Frightfur Bear ATK: 3200 – 2600

"This is good now, Odd-eyes is the one who's stronger," I commented.

"Okay, battle time!" Yuya cheered. Odd-eyes Pendulum dragon! Attack Frightfur Bear!" Yuya hopped his dragon as it ran by and prepared to charge at Sora's bear.

"I reveal Punch-in-the-box!" one of Sora's face-downs flipped up. "One of your monsters that is not attacking gets sent to the graveyard, and your attacking monster i.e. Odd-eyes Pendulum dragon, loses ATK equal to the sent monster!"

"Not so fast! I'm activating my Timegazer Magician's Pendulum effect!" Timegazer's gauntlet popped out a series of metal attachments linked together that was surrounding him, it looked almost like a clock was seen, it was pretty hard to describe, honestly. "This card can prevent one Pendulum monster on my side of the field from being affected by a card effect on your side once per turn! Inverse Gears!" a clock symbol appeared on Sora's trap, and it went facedown again.

"So is that how Pendulum effects work?" I asked Yuzu.

"Sort of, it varies really from what I've seen. According to Yuya, they have to be in the Pendulum Zones for their Pendulum effects to work," she explained.

Sora smiled widely. "So you basically turned back time on my trap card and made it so it never activated. That's really cool!" he cried in excitement, but his smile suddenly changed into a smirk. "But it only works once a turn, is that right?"

I do not like the way he said that.

"I reveal my other face-down, and what do you know? It's another Punch-in-the-box!"

"Huh?! Two copies of the same trap?!" Yuya exclaimed as a colorful box appeared in front of Skeeter-Skimmer and started playing 'pop goes the weasel'.

"Sora was prepared for Timegazer's effect," I realized.

"Since it only activates once per turn, Yuya can't stop this trap now," Yuzu continued.

Skeeter-skimmer was really interested in the box, but when the song ended, it was caught by surprise when it opened up and a huge, cartoonish boxing glove popped out and punched him, sending him flying into Odd-eyes, stopping its attack. Afterwards, Skeeter Skimmer was sent flying until it disappeared into pixels.

"Skeeter-Skimmer's DEF were 1600, so that's how much strength Odd-eyes is going to lose now.

Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon: (ATK 2500 – 1600 = 900)

"Oh snap!" I cried in alarm. "I'm gonna go make some teaching plans for Yuya," I started to leave the area, when Yuzu pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded of me. "Have ye of little faith?"

"Not a lot at the moment, no," I said meekly. "But if you put away the paper fan, then maybe I will cheer for Yuya more," Yuzu did not do as I asked her, and plus she was smiling sweetly, in a sick way. Snap, maybe I should've kept my mouth shut, she's really into Yuya and pretty overprotective if I may say so.

TWACK

Ouch!

"I switch Sword Fish into defense mode,"

Performapal Sword Fish (DEF: 600)

"Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn,"

"Thereby, restoring Frightfur Bear's ATK," Sora said with a smirk.

Frightfur Bear (ATK: 2600 + 600 = 3200)

Yuya's field:

Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 900)

Performapal Sword Fish (DEF: 600)

One card face-down

Hand: 1

LP: 2600

Sora's field:

Frightfur Bear (ATK: 3200)

Toy Vendor (Continuous)

1 face-down

Hand: 0

LP: 1800

"You know teacher, this duel has gotten pretty boring now," Sora said as he drew his card and smiled when he saw what he had drew. "You don't mind if I finish this now, do you?"

Yuya prepared for what Sora had in store.

"I activate from my hand, Toy Parade!" the card was revealed. "With this card, Frightfur Bear can attack an equal number of times as the number of cards equipped on him,"

I processed what he said for a moment.

…

…

…

…wait for it…

…

…

…

…WHAT?!

"With a spell like that, not only can Frightfur Bear get stronger for every monster that it destroys, but it can execute another attack!" I cried in realization.

"Yuya!"

"Big Bro Yuya!"

"Oh snap!" Shuzo shouted. "Yuya has to prevent Odd-eyes from being destroyed or he loses!"

"Oh no," Yuya muttered and started looking around, finding an Action Card embedded in the wall of the gingerbread house and ran towards it.

"Oh no you don't!" Sora caught on to what Yuya was aiming for and jumped on his monster's hand while Yuya went on his dragon to boost his speed. What we didn't expect was for Frightfur Bear to throw Sora at where the Action wall was. Sora landed on the wall, grabbing the Action Card in the meanwhile, and jumped off, flipping over Yuya's head and landing gracefully by his monster. We were all surprised by his agility.

"Whoa, does he have the legs of a frog or something?" I wondered aloud. "What of gym did he go to?"

"You know now that I think about it, to get an Action card quickly, you would need very agile reflexes and such, as well as utilizing your monsters well, in which case, it was probably good for me that I destroyed Hip Hippo before, you would've been able to get this card before I did," Sora mused.

Yuya gritted his teeth in frustration as he realized something in Sora's tone. "You've been planning this far ahead?"

"Frightfur Bear, attack his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Scissor Claw!" Frightfur Bear's claws extended and looked like scissor blades and brought them down onto Yuya's dragon.

"I activate Command Performance! When I control a Performapal monster, this trap makes sure that all of your monsters are in DEF mode! And you can't change your Monster's battle position until the end of your next turn!"

"Oh yeah? I activate the Action Spell, Candy Coat!" Sora activated the card he got. "This makes my monster immune to your spell and trap cards, and it is unable to be destroyed in battle!"

"What?!"

Sword Fish started dancing, and Frightfur Bear seems to be enjoying it, until a big piece of candy appeared and got Bear's attention. It ate the candy inside, and the wrapped that was left wrapped itself around Sora's bear. Sword Fish is distraught that Bear is ignoring its dance routine now and fell to the floor in depression. Poor fish, and it tried so hard to.

"That bear is a meanie," Ayu mumbled.

"If Yuya had gotten that card, he would've protected Odd-eyes," I said. "Only a miracle can turn this around now," Then again, Yuya is a protagonist, and they're known for pulling off miracles in tight spots like this.

"Frightfur Bear, destroy Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Frightfur Bear punched Odd-eyes and sent him flying away into the gingerbread house, the whole structure falling apart as it did so.

3200-900= 2300

2600-2300=300

Dang! This does not look for Yuya, I'm beginning to think that I should've left and find a way to help out Yuya teach Sora about Pendulum Summoning, if only Yuzu wasn't so… _persuasive_. I then noticed Yuya's expression, it was… sad.

"Oh no! Now Odd-eyes will get equipped to Frightfur Bear now and increase its ATK by 1000!" Ayu cried out in alarm.

"And with Toy Parade, Frightfur Bear can attack again!" Tatsuya added.

"Shivers!" Futoshi concluded.

"With this, Yuya's defeat is certain," Shuzo said solemnly, watching as Yuya had his head down and his goggles over his eyes, not wanting any of us to see him crying. "No one really likes to be defeated, but it is something that we will have to cope with afterwards,"

Am I going crazy, or is he acting like an actual teacher?!

"It's not just that," Yuzu practically whispered, but I could hear every word, and so did the kids. "Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon, in a sense, helped Yuya get over his doubt and uncertainty, plus, I've heard him say that his dragon is a symbol of Pendulum Summoning, so having him destroyed before being used as a tool to go against him is…" she left the statement hanging.

He had that big of a bond with his card…heh, yet again we see that a bond with cards are one of the most important traits of a good duelist. Evidenced by the series' main characters, from Yugi and Dark Magician, to Yuma with his Utopia, question is, does Odd-eyes have any surprises that will turn the tides for Yuya like all the others had?

"Hey, hey, are you crying on me teacher?" Sora asked sarcastically. "If you don't mind, I'm just gonna equip Odd-eyes onto Frightfur Bear now," Sora's misshapen teddy started rummaging through the wreckage and found Yuya's dragon… at least, that's what I thought was supposed to happen.

"Wait, how come I can't find Odd-eyes?" Sora asked questionably with a tilt of his head, seeing as he couldn't find the dual-eyed dragon anywhere.

All of a sudden, Yuya started chuckling, before going into full-blown laughter, making us confused. "My Odd-eyes isn't in the graveyard!" Yuya announced, much to our surprise. "It's in my extra deck!"

"EHHH?!" All of us screamed in surprise. Yuya now has a huge advantage with that! Since Frightfur Bear equips monsters sent to the Graveyard, it has no effect on Odd-eyes that was sent to the Extra Deck. I knew that Yuya could turn this around, but not like this!

"Wow, teacher! That is so impressive! So Pendulum Monsters get sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard when destroyed, if that's the case, then my attack end here," he shrugged as Frightfur Bear backed off. "I end my turn,"

Yuya's field:

Performapal Sword Fish (DEF: 600)

Hand: 1

LP: 900

Sora's field:

Frightfur Bear (ATK: 3200)

Toy Vendor (Continuous)

1 face-down

Hand: 0

LP: 1800

"Come on teacher, give me your best shot!" Sora challenged.

"You bet your blue pony-tail I will!" Yuya started to draw his card, ignoring the look on Sora's face. "The fun has just begun! Since I already have a set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" two flashes this time. "Performapal Cheer-mole comes from my hand, and Odd-eyes is making an Encore performance!" a pink mole dressed like a cheerleader, down to the ponytail and pom-poms, came out of the light, (DEF: 1000) along with the dragon (ATK: 2500).

"Wow, so you can Pendulum Summon Pendulum monsters from the extra deck as well!" Tatsuya realized.

"That's really shivering!" Futoshi quivered, again.

I only thought about the implications of this new development, with the ability of Pendulum summoning monsters that were destroyed before, it makes you think that no matter what you throw at them, pendulum monsters will keep coming back again and again, quite an ingenious addition to the game. Yuya sure has the advantage here now.

"Hot-blooded!" Shuzo cried out loud.

"I'm going to let my Performapals take the lead by letting Sword Fish drain your monster of 600 ATK!" Sword Fish multiplied into many clones again. "Tell me people, what 3200 minus 600 is?"

"2600!" we all cried out, getting into the show.

"Exactly!"

Frightfur Bear (ATK: 3200-2600)

"Okay teacher, but Odd-eyes still isn't strong enough to destroy my bear," Sora shrugged and shook his head back and forth in an uncaring manner.

"You sure?"

"Huh?"

"I activate my spell card, **Performing Rush!** " he revealed the remaining card in his hand, it had the picture of various Performapals such as Hip Hippo and Skeeter Skimmer rushing onto a stage, while a toad wearing a top hat and a dress shirt was hopping off. "This lets me trade in one Performapal in my Graveyard, so I can add one Performapal in my Deck to my hand, sorry Hippo, but your part in this scene is done," he took out Hip Hippo and stared at it apologetically, the image of the hippo in question winking and waving off, as if to tell Yuya that it was alright, before disappearing into pixels. "Now I can add a random Performapal monster to my hand," his deck auto-shuffled before a lone card popped out from the top, Yuya closed his eyes and drew, a wave of sparkles following, yeesh, sure glad this isn't Twilight. Yuya looked at the card he got, and a big smile came across his face. "Yes! I'm activating the effect of **Performapal Rap Bat** that I just got!" he showed it to be a normal Performapal monster that was a bat dressed as a bat, with the bling, the sunglasses, different from mine though, and backwards cap. "I can send this guy to the graveyard and one monster on my side of the field has its ATK increased by 100 for each level of a Performapal monster on the field, so Odd-eyes can get 200 extra ATK thanks to Sword Fish!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500-2700)

"Okay, that's a little better, but even if you destroy Frightfur Bear, the Life points I will lose would be minimal," Sora shrugged. Yuya had a smirk on his face.

"I activate Performapal Cheer-Mole's effect," Cheer-mole shyly peeked from behind her pom-poms before waving them around like an actual cheerleader. "If a monster's ATK is higher that what it originally was, then they gain an extra 1000 ATK!" Performapal started cheering more energetically, making Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon roar loudly as it's ATK gained a major boost

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2700-3700)

Sora stared blankly at the dragon that had gotten a lot more powerful. "Yeah, okay, that'll do it," he remembered Odd-eyes effect, so he knew that it was his loss.

"Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack with Spiral Flame Strike!" Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon let lose a roar and blasted a spiraling inferno at Frightfur Bear, it connected, and the bladed bear seemed to be struggling against it. "And now, thanks to Odd-eyes ability, battle damage is doubled. Reaction Force!" Odd-eyes complied and blew out a bigger flame that engulfed the Bear and blew Sora backwards.

3700-2600=1100

1100x2=2200

1800-2200=0

Yuya: WIN!

After the duel was over, and the field returned to normal, Yuya approached Sora who was slumped over.

"There, I won, so you have to keep your promise and forget about being my student, besides, with how much you've kept me on the ropes, I don't think you really need a teacher like me," he said.

Sora looked up, and to the winner's surprise, he had a smile on his face.

"That was an amazing duel, even though I lost, I still had fun. Say, if can't be your student, can I at least be your friend?"

"Well, uh…"

"That's just how duels work," Shuzo said, getting the duo's attention. "After you duel, you're already friends. Sora, will you still join You Show Duel School?"

"Sure!" Sora cried excitedly as the rest of us got out to join them. "This place is much more interesting than LDS!"

"Perfect! First Daisuke joins the other day, and now we get another new student!" I could imagine that Shuzo was crying 'manly' tears right about now. "This is a hot-blooded moment! I got to go and finish the paperwork!" I could imagine him rushing off in a very cartoon-like way.

I approached Sora as Yuzu and the others started talking with Yuya. "Hey, can I ask you something, Sora?"

"Sure! Daisuke was it?"

"Yeah, where exactly did you learn Fusion Summoning?" I had to ask. Because in the short time I've been here, I've learned that the only place to learn the special summoning methods such as Fusion were in high-class educational places such as LDS, so how did he…?

"Oh, I just came from a place where Fusion Summoning is really common," Sora shrugged uncaringly.

"Where's that?" Yuya joined in, apparently, he was as curious as I.

"Ah, that doesn't matter since we're friends now," Sora placed a hand on Yuya's shoulder.

"That's not really a good reason, and I don't remember making you my friend!" Yuya protested.

"So, you wanna go to the beach? The mall? The movies? We can go play video games at the arcade if you want?" Sora offered happily as Yuya started moving away.

"Uh…"

"We can duel again if you want!" Sora got his duel disk ready again.

"No way!" Yuya started running away, and Sora chased after him while we all laughed at Yuya's expense.

I was really liking this world more and more.

Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release

(Both Yuya's Pendulum and Daisuke's pendant are seen)

Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step

(The image of the ocean appears in the background)

(The scene pans to the city before panning up the LDS tower)

Instrumental…

Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai

Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda

(The image of the gang in an exercise room is seen, Yuya, Gongenzaka, Yuzu and Daisuke are practicing their drawing technique with barbells while the others watch)

Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai

Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo

(Now the picture is showing Yuya, Yuzu, Daisuke, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Sora trying to catch Action Cards hanging from the ceiling as Shuzo and Gongenzaka observe them)

"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e

Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii

(Now the gang is running alongside the riverbank as Shuzo is on his bicycle, seemingly encouraging them)

Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist

(Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka are attempting to bash a watermelon blindfolded as Daisuke is recording them on his duel disk with a smile on his face as if he knows something funny is about to happen)

Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!

(The gang are resting now while having watermelon. Yuya having a bump on his head for some reason as he glared at Yuzu and Daisuke, the former sheepishly smiling while the latter was laughing joyously as he held up his Duel Disk)

Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick

Tobikomu yo atarashii

(The gang are finishing their day out by watching the sunset)

Fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step

(They are all inside now while having ice cream. Yuya is teasing Futoshi by holding his out of his reach. This continues on before Yuzu has had enough and slaps Yuya with her paper fan, making the ice cream fly out of his hands and into Daisuke's, whom gives it to Futoshi with a smile on his face)

Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!

(The curtain with a picture of Performapal Hip Hippo and Gallant Apprentice dancing together falls down to indicate the ending)

And there's chapter 3, hey, I said there's gonna be some cannon duels as well didn't I? Just with different dialogue, and the fact that I will be using anime effects when it is convenient, along with real-life ones. I would've used the actual effects only, but then I read up on Sword Fish's effect, and realized I would have to rethink the entire duel to make it work, so this should spice things up a bit, and also, I heard that in canon, you can't draw your card on the first turn in both a regular duel and Action Duel, I don't know if that's true or not, but in this case, it's only in an Action Duel where you can't draw the card. I've already brought in Mirror Force, so bringing in other old and iconic cards such as Pot of Greed is okay, right? Lastly, I tried to 'fuse' both of Yuya's Pendulum Summon Chants from Japanese and English versions of the show, please review and tell me what you think.

Oh, here's the stats of Rap Bat in case you wanted to know

Performapal Rap Bat

Attribute: FIRE

Level: 2

Type: Winged-Beast/Effect

Effect: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to activate this effect: increase the ATK of one monster on your field by 100 for every level of a Performapal monster on your side of the field until the end phase.


	4. Chap 4 The Rebellious Dragon of Darkness

**Okay, I've been gone for a while, but I promise to try and update as much as I can, my life has gotten really complicated now, but hey, what can you do?**

Opening 1 (Believe x Believe)

(Pictures of Yuya and Daisuke reveals themselves, with different colors)

Believe x Believe Beli-Beli-Beli Buddies!

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Daisuke's)

Believe x Believe

(The English opening title reveals itself; with a pendulum and a pendant swinging across each other)

Believe x Believe

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

Believe x Believe

(Shuzo, Yoko, Futoshi, Ayu, Tatsuya and Sora's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

You! Kachi make janai saikyō no Card

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

Full speed zenkai harahara On the game!

(Yuya rides his hippo like in an Action duel)

Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appear)

Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan Done! Done! Done! Done!

(Performapal Cheer Mole, Turn Toad and Kaleidoscorp appear)

Yureru ma ma ma mind

(Both Yuya and Daisuke's signature accessories glow as they prepare to Pendulum Summon)

Tamashī no pendulum kyūkyoku no confusion

(Monsters start to appear from the portal)

Shōdō ga got it got it

(Sawatari appears sneering while he holds two cards)

Shōbu wa gachi gachi honki revolution

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Performapals and Gallant Monsters appear one by one)

(Just breaking the wall… x2)

(Both Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon and a mysterious silhouette appear, roaring and bearing a sword respectively)

Ride on now!

(Yuya and Daisuke high-five each other as they land on their monsters' backs)

Believe x Believe

(Yuya's dragon runs and Daisuke's monster follows it, with all their other monsters following on a rainbow path)

Everybody goin' kabe wo tsukiyabure!

(Hippo Carnival and Gallant Soldier's March are activated, summoning Hippo tokens and Soldier tokens

You're gonna beat it beat!

(The hippos dance while the soldiers salute)

Mugendai no future mayoi wa buttobase!

(Yuya waves, and the hippos send flying kisses to him, Daisuke laughs while Yuya sheepishly rubs his head)

Make it, Make it yūki dashite (Break it now!)

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

Step ahead! Fumidase yo (Do it now!)

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu jump up in excitement)

Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! So daremo ga Believer!

(Yuya, Odd-eyes, Daisuke and the mystery monster appear running on a rainbow as their monsters' surge ahead)

Believe x Believe Beli-Beli-Beli Buddies!

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo and then kids' pictures appear before a shot of everyone in front of the You Show Duel School appears to finish)

*BOOM*

Yipes! That was powerful, that Sora sure doesn't hold anything about holding back with that Frightfur Bear of his, I'm getting pressured here quite easily. It has been a few days since Sora joined the school just after I did, and man it has been hectic learning the proper dueling techniques. Right now I'm in a duel with the boy in question, because his fusion summoning interests me, and I needed to get some dueling experience under the belt.

Daisuke's Field

Gallant Wolf (ATK: 1600)

Gallant Eagle (ATK: 1400)

1 face-down

Hand: 3

LP: 1800

Sora's Field

Frightfur Bear (ATK: 2200)

2 face-downs

Hand: 2

LP: 1200

Sora had just recently summoned his Frightfur Bear, and man, it was as ugly as ever, but I knew better than to voice it out loud, the principal said that no matter what cards my opponent has, I should show respect.

"Okay, here I come Daisuke! Frightfur Bear attacks your Eagle!"

The misshapen teddy bear clawed at my eagle and destroyed it.

2200-1400 = 800

1800-800=1000

"I activate my trap, **Gallant Feint!** " my card flipped face-up; it showed a blue armored warrior holding a lance running away from a Cyber End Dragon while it was destroying a dummy lookalike. "When my monster gets destroyed, instead of it being sent to the graveyard, I can shuffle it back in my deck!" I took Eagle from my field and placed in randomly in my deck before it auto-shuffled.

"Aw man, you did that to prevent me from equipping your bird onto my Bear, didn't you?" Sora pouted like the kid he was.

"You didn't think I wouldn't take your monster's effect into account, did you?" I smirked. "And now it's time to get this show on the road!" Hey, that was cool to say out loud, maybe I should make it my catchphrase. I drew my card. "Alright!" I cheered once I saw what it was. "I summon my Gallant Squire!" the Squire from before appeared and took a bow.

Watching us were the others, the kids had gasped as they recognized my new monster.

"What is it?" Yuya asked curiously.

"That's Big Bro Daisuke's Tuner monster!" Ayu cried in excitement. "He used it to summon out his monster that took out those bullies!"

"A Tuner?! So he's going to…" Yuzu left the statement hanging.

"I now tune LV4 Wolf with my LV1 Squire!" Squire bowed again and became a Synchro gate before Wolf jumped through and became four stars.

 _"Great fighter of the rain! Unleash a storm of fists that breaks through the enemy forces! Let your spirit roar! I Synchro Summon, LV5, **Gallant Paladin- Orion the Brawler of the Rain**!"_

In a swirl of water, my new Synchro Monster made his debut. He was a bit on the short side compared to Audric, with short, aqua blue hair and deep blue eyes, wearing blue armor, mostly on his arms and legs, a blue tunic over his torso but overall, his attire looked like it was made for mobility. (ATK: 2100)

"Wow, so that's Daisuke's Synchro monster," Yuzu commented.

"He used a different one before," Ayu pointed out.

"It still gives me the shivers!" Futoshi cried in excitement.

"Alright! Orion's ability allows me to cut your Bear's ATK in half!" I explained as my warrior placed his hands together, and summoned a cloud that rained on Frightfur Bear, somehow sapping its strength.

FrightFur Bear (ATK: 2200/2 = 1100)

"Now I reveal my face down, Xing Zhen Hu!" The trap card was revealed. "By revealing this, I can seal two other facedowns on the field so they can't be activated!" two wooden boxes then fell on top of Sora's cards.

"Hey! You sealed both of my traps, that's not fair!" Oh man, as if Sora didn't act childish enough, now he's throwing a tantrum! "Principal! He's not letting me play my cards!" now he's complaining to the teacher about my completely legit move?!

"Dang it! This is an obviously fair play, suck it up already!" I yelled out in annoyance, this is almost like the time during Soccer practice when I was marking that one kid and he complained that I wasn't letting him play, how much of a crybaby can you get?!

"Daisuke, while you may be right, that was a bit harsh to say," Shuzo said.

"Sorry about that; Orion! Attack Frightfur Bear! Gatling Storm!"

Orion's fists emitted an aura that turned to water, before he made movements that was similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling, only instead of arms extending out and pummeling the enemy, it's spheres of water shooting out of Orion's fists and bombarding Sora's teddy, destroying it.

"Wow!" Sora skidded back from the backlash

2100- 1100= 1000

1200- 1000= 200

"Okay, you've had your fun, now let me have my turn so I can bring a comeback!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sora," I said, a tad smugly.

"'Scuse me?"

"When a Gallant Paladin attacks and destroys a monster, I'm able to summon my **Gallant Falcon** from my hand," I summoned a monster that was like my Eagle, only it was a bit smaller, and it was completely brown. (ATK: 1500)

"Yeah, nice job there, except for one thing," Sora said. "Once you summoned your bird, your battle phase ends,"

I merely smirked. "I active the spell, **High-Speed Assault**!" I played the last card I needed to win, the card was a bunch of bird monsters flying at high-speeds around a tall tower. "This card halves the ATK of all Winged-beast monsters until the end phase of your turn, but in return, you lose LP equal to the combined ATK of those targeted monsters!"

Falcon screeched as a blue aura covered its body. 1500/2= 750.

"Falcon! Attack Sora directly with Furious Talon!" My Falcon swooped in through the sky before attacking Sora with its claws.

"GAH-OH!"

200-750= 0

Daisuke: WIN!

"Aw man! I lost again, my debut in this school is turning out to be a pretty lame one," Sora laughed as the field turned back to normal.

"Yeah, well next time, try not to use the same strategy over and over," I shrugged. "It was a bit predictable,"

"Amazing you two!" I heard Yuya cry out. "That was spectacular!" he and the others came out to congratulate us, Futoshi shaking in excitement… again.

"And that was a really cool Synchro Summon, Daisuke," Yuzu commented.

"Heh, thanks," I said sheepishly, rubbing my head.

"Alright, that was the last duel for the day, home time!" Principal Shuzo cried out.

"Right! Hey guys, want to hang out at the mall?" Yuya offered us.

"I can't, dad asked me to get some groceries, so I'll have to visit the market," Yuzu said apologetically.

"You need some help?" I offered.

"I could use the company,"

"Okay, well then, me and Yuzu will join you guys later, okay?" I turned to Yuya and the others.

"Yeah sure, see ya,"

…

The two of us, along with Ayu who also wanted to help, were walking down the street after buying the groceries. As we were walking, Yuzu asked me something.

"Hey, Daisuke," Yuzu got my attention.

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask, if you're from Italy, how come you have a Japanese name?"

Wow, it took this long for someone to ask that question? I'm not complaining since it gave me plenty of time to think up an excuse.

"See, my father is from Japan, he just moved in with my mom, who's Italian, in her home village, it's also where I grew up, but they allowed me to come to Japan to further my studies as a Duelist," I half lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

We walked together for a while, and I noticed that we were by a riverbank. Gotta admit, the view looks great, a lot better than I could imagine looking at the computer. Yuzu looked up and saw someone entering a warehouse, her eyes narrowed in recognition.

"Is that…?" Yuzu mumbled, but I heard her anyway.

"Yuzu?" I questioned, before she suddenly sprinted off. "Hey, where're you going?!"

We snuck in by the warehouse to overhear two boys talking to each other, by the look of their uniforms, they happen to be LDS students.

"Man, I've never seen Sawatari that angry," one huffed. "Guess losing that duel against that You Show student really put a dent in his pride,"

"Yeah, now he plans on ambushing them again and taking Yuya down once and for all,"

We silently gasped at the revelation.

"Ayu," I whispered, getting the young girl's attention. "Get outta here and find Yuya and the others, quickly," she nodded, took the bag from Yuzu, and ran off. Yuzu got a hard look on her face and faced the door. "Yuzu, what're you…?"

"Hey you guys!" GACK! What is she doing?! "What are you planning to do to Yuya?!"

"You know Yuzu; the whole point of eavesdropping is not giving away your location!" I berated her.

"What the…?! Who the heck are you?!" the students demanded of Yuzu before turning to me. "And you! You got a lot of nerve showing your face here after humiliating us before!"

I blinked, do I know this guy? "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"How could you forget us that easily?! We had you cornered three to one until you pulled off a lucky move with Mirror Force!"

I blinked in recognition. "Oh, I remember you now, you're those chumps that I thrashed before!" I cried in realization.

"You dare call us chumps?!" one of the chumps said angrily. "We are servants of Sawatari, only the best of the best are chosen with such an honor!"

"Huh, standards must be pretty low then," I said amusingly. Yuzu giggled.

"Why you…"

"Enough!" a voice said, and out from the shadows came a boy with a posture that just screamed 'Spoiled Brat!' he had short light brown and blonde hair, that seemed like it was styled in layers, and blue eyes. He is wearing the LDS uniform. "I can see that we have uninvited guests," he smiled in a cocky way. "I'm afraid this is a private gathering, so please, leave the premises immediately," I could already tell, this guy was the arrogant butthead, Sawatari.

"No way, you're planning to do something bad to Yuya, and just to let you know, there's no way that we'll let you do something like that!" Yuzu said determinedly.

"Then you leave me no choice," Sawatari shrugged and snapped his fingers. "Boys?"

Sawatari's followers then neared us menacingly, while readying duel disks.

"Oh please," I scoffed before I charged forward, and using enough strength, I managed to knock out both of our assailants out cold simply by tripping them up, honestly that was actually pretty lame of them to be knocked out this quickly, maybe standards really **are** low to work for people like Sawatari.

"*sigh*" Sawatari sighed disappointedly. "I was hoping that we would settle this like gentlemen…"

"Oh yeah, sickin' your goons on us, just screams 'gentlemanly'" I said sarcastically. "We heard about how you're planning to ambush Yuya and catch him by surprise instead of facing him head-on like an actual duelist, you're nothing more than a coward!"

"What?! Coward?! How dare you accuse me of…"

"How about we duel right here and now?"

"Oh, please, as if I'll…"

"What's wrong? You scared?"

"LET ME FINISH!" Sawatari screamed impatiently. Ha ha! I love screwing with the arrogant fatheads, might as well mess around with him more.

"As if such a coward has anything worthwhile for me to hear, from what I heard from Yuya and the others, you're just a second-rate duelist and a sore loser," I smirked.

His eyebrow started twitching. "Second-rate?" he sneered. "I am not second-rate!"

"Hmm… maybe you're right," I pretended to ponder for a bit, while Sawatari had a smug look on his face, no doubt thinking that I realized how 'strong' he is, and he didn't even say anything about not being a sore loser. "Maybe infinity-rate fits you better," oh man, is that a tick mark I see on his head? Cripes, he's just too easy.

"Why you little…" I can already tell; he is not amused. "That's it! We're dueling now!"

"Now you're speaking my language!" I smirked, but just as I was about to activate my duel disk.

"No!" a voice suddenly yelled out, before a mysterious figure jumped from the rafters above and landed in front of us. "Your opponent will be me!"

Huh? Who is this guy? Thanks to the mask he's wearing, I couldn't tell, still…

"Hey! I was about to teach this guy a lesson, don't just butt in!" I angrily said. The masked duelist turned to me. Through the goggles he wears, I could see his eyes, they were filled with… longing, regret and despair? I stood still at the look.

"Don't… I don't want either of you to get hurt again,"

Huh? What does he mean? Judging from the look on Yuzu's face, she was confused as well.

Who the heck are you supposed to be?!" Sawatari demanded. "My fight is with that low-couth peon!"

The figure said nothing and readied his duel disk, which look different than any other I've seen in this world.

"That's an odd duel disk, but you've got no interest in talking more huh?" Sawatari sneered. "Very well, this will be an excellent warm-up for my new deck,"

"DUEL!"

?'s LP: **4000**

Sawatari's LP: **4000**

The masked man drew. "First I place five cards facedown, then I end my turn," the masked duelist said as he got most of his hand and placed them in his duel disk as how he said he would… wait, huh?!

"F-five face-downs only?" I questioned. Does his deck refer around effect damage or something? Still… he left himself wide open!

?'s field: 5 Spell/Traps facedowns

Hand: 1

LP: **4000**

Sawatari started laughing. "Wow, you come in here acting so cool, I thought you could do more than that,"

It's obvious to me that he doesn't have much experience against effect damaging decks.

"End him, Sawatari!"

"With pleasure," Sawatari smiled confidently and drew his card. "This is my perfect dueling! Thanks to you having 2 or more spell or traps cards on your field, I can special summon this monster from my hand. Come! Escher the Frost Vassal!"

A weird armored monster appeared in a meditative stance. (ATK: 800)

"Next, I sacrifice it to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

Escher vanished before the more powerful looking knight in ice-blue armor came in. This isn't good, I hear Monarchs have very powerful effects when used correctly. (ATK: 2400)

"Now Mobius can destroy two magic or trap cards on your side of the field when he is advanced Summoned, so say goodbye to them! Freeze burst!"

Mobius' two hands glowed an icy-blue, before two of the mystery duelist's cards on the field froze over and shattered, from my perspective, the Masked Duelist wasn't even fazed.

"And it doesn't stop there," Sawatari took another card from his hand. "I play Tribute carnival," the spell card was revealed. "Now I'm able to do another tribute to summon,"

"He's doing another tribute?" I asked in shock. "But the only monster on his field is Mobius the Frost Monarch, why would he sacrifice a Monarch?"

"This is why," Sawatari answered. "I summon Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Mobius disappeared and in its place was amore stronger looking knight. (ATK: 2800)

"Okay, I guess that answers my question, but that's a level 8 monster," I pointed out.

"I know, I know, since it's level eight I would have to tribute 2 monsters, but luckily thanks to my new monster, if the tribute monster happens to be a tribute summoned monster itself, then it counts as two! Isn't that cool?"

"So cool! So cool!" his cronies chanted.

"What's more, once he's summoned successfully, my Mega Monarch can destroy up to three cards in your Spell/Trap card zone," he explained as Mobius' hands started to emit a frosty aura. "Oh and don't bother activating them before they're destroyed, because since I sacrificed a WATER attribute monster, Mobius prevents them from activating!" Mobius conjured up freezing cold winds that shattered the last three cards the masked duelist had, the wind kept blowing, creating a layer of frost on my arms…wait, what?

"Hey, do you feel that?" Yuzu asked me, she had her arms wrapped around herself to keep warm.

"Yeah, I actually feel cold from that monster's effect, I thought Real Solid Vision only kicks in during an Action Duel,"

"It does, what's going on?"

"Okay, let's recap here, you've got no monsters out, no spell or trap cards, and only one card in your hand, I think it's safe to say that luck isn't smiling on you today," Sawatari started chuckling. "Especially considering that I'm about to go into my Battle Phase, guess you're nothing but talk,"

"You sure about that?" the opponent said, getting Sawatari's attention. "I activate, **The Phantom Knights of Torn Dress** ' effect in my hand! When it's the only card in my hand and I have no cards out on the field, I can send it to the graveyard to draw up to five cards!" The mystery Duelist called out doing so.

"Huh," Sawatari mused. "I'll admit, you had me playing your game, making me destroy all your facedowns so you can replenish, but still, unless one of them is actually useful in the situation you're in, it was all for naught," he chuckled. "Mobius! Attack him directly!"

The winds started picking up again as the large spikes on Mobius' armor started glowing an icy blue and began to lengthen.

"I activate a spell card in my graveyard, Phantom Knights' Shadow Veil!"

"You're activating what in where?!"

"Since you're declaring a direct attack on me, I'm able to special summon this card onto the field as a monster in DEF mode, and since I got three of them, they all come back," he placed his three spell cards in the monster zone. (DEF: 300)

"Well, it looks like this guy is more than a big talker," one of Sawatari's goons commented.

"That sure doesn't matter, because two of those monsters aren''t going to be around for long, destroy that first Shadow Veil Mobius!" the Mega Monarch did so as he attacked one of the spell/monster cards with the glowing spikes on his armor. "Imperial Spike Smash!"

"When Shadow Veil is destroyed, it is banished instead of being sent to the graveyard," Mr. Mask pocketed the card.

"Well, then I activate, **Rage of the Monarchs!** " Sawatari played a new card that I haven't seen before, it looked to be a trio of monsters I knew to be Monarchs, specifically, Mobius, Thestalos and Kuraz, bringing down a rainstorm of destruction on a group of monsters. "When I have at least one Monarch on the field, I can destroy one of your monsters," Mobius conjured another windstorm before he directed it at one of the remaining Shadow Veil cards; it was instantly frozen and shattered, but as for the masked duelist, he was still unfazed as he took another card, from his hand this time.

"I activate the effect of **The Phantom Knights of Clawed Gauntlets** in my hand, when a Phantom Knights monster in destroyed on my field outside of the Battle Phase, I can special summon him with the same ATK, DEF and Level as the monster destroyed," he laid it down on his disk, the monster revealing itself. The monster in question was a small blue spirit in a dark green robe, it was wearing two gauntlets, each with long, vicious looking claws for fingers. (DEF: 300)

"Like that matters, I place one card face down and end my turn, let's see you struggle once my turn begins again, Masky,"

Sawatari's field, Mobius the Mega Monarch (ATK: 2800) 1 face-down, LP: 4000

Hand: 0

?'s field, Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil (DEF: 300), Phantom Knights of Clawed Gauntlets, LP: 4000

Hand: 4

"My turn, and this is the last turn," the masked duelist said as he drew. "I thought you would put up more of a fight, but I thought wrong,"

"Excuse me?"

"Your dueling lacks the sharpness of a sword, or the piercing power of a bullet, You're not worth fighting anymore,"

What is with this guy? He's sounding like he's been testing Sawatari, if that's the case, then he may be going all out now.

"Not worth fighting?! Now see here-" Sawatari started to complain but was interrupted, thank god.

"The conditions have been met, now I overlay my level 4 Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil and Phantom Knights of Clawed Gauntlets," The mystery duelist raised as hand as he announced this, and the two monsters glowed before circling the other and then diving into a dark portal, similar to when summoned a number card in the ZEXAL series, but those cards went back to Astral's world after separating from Yuma, right? Wait… no, this is entirely different than summoning a Number.

 _"Formed in the pitch-black darkness, cloaked in shadows with its relentless ambition. I call on the most dangerous of dragons to fight against foolish oppressors with its treacherous fangs!"_

"What is this?" I braced myself and Yuzu from the sudden windstorm that came with the summoning, but Sawatari and his goons weren't expecting such a gust and could barely keep themselves from blowing away. Despite the winds blowing against us, I could see the masked boy standing calmly as if this is something that he's used to.

 _"I XYZ Summon the Rank 4 monster! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!_

Huh? Dark Rebellion **XYZ** Dragon? That dragon is named after the type of card it is just like Yuya's dragon, is this some kind of coincidence or something? I looked at the dragon in question, the way it roared as it appeared gave me the chills. (ATK: 2500)

*Whoosh!*

Huh? I looked over to the door to the outside of the warehouse, where I could've sworn I just saw someone spying on us, a woman from the looks of it, I didn't have time to ponder it when one of the cronies cried out.

"No way, XYZ summoning is a course that only the top students of LDS can take!"

Sawatari started clapping mockingly. "Okay, you surprised me with that XYZ summoning, I'll give you that," he said. "But hello? My Mobius has more ATK, what a waste," he sniffed disdainfully.

"Don't you know that the real terror of XYZ monsters lies in their Overlay Units? I activate Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's Special ability!" The dragon chomped one of its Overlay Units, and then its wings started sparkling with electricity. "By using an Overlay Unit, I cut your monster's ATK in half and add it to my dragon's!" Sawatari had a bewildered expression on his face as he heard this. "Treason discharge!"

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's wings sparkled with electricity. Mobius got shocked by Dark Rebellion's electricity being fired.

Mobius the Mega Monarch ATK: 2800/2= 1400

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK: 2500+ 1400= 3900

"Whoa! What an effect!" I had to comment.

"Now Dark Rebellion's ATK is…" one of the goons started before his buddy finished.

"It's over Mobius!"

"No way!" Sawatari cried out.

"What's more, I can perform this effect again!" We were surprised by this. "Treason Discharge!"

Mobius the Mega Monarch ATK: 1400/2= 700

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK: 3900+ 700= 4600

"4600 ATK?" Yuzu questioned.

"Wow, that is a pretty deadly ability if he's able to activate it twice on the same turn," I noted.

"Wait-wait a minute!" Sawatari looked like he was having a panic attack.

"Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, attack Mobius the Mega Monarch!" the dragon's mandible-like jaw glowed with electricity as it flew into a loop-de-loop, allowing it to drag its jaw across the ground and make a trench. "Revolting Mandible Charge! Disobey!"

Dark Rebellion swung its jaws upward, stabbing Mobius in the chest, making it explode, the force of which blew Sawatari and his goons backward, I managed to hold on by grabbing a support pillar nearby, while the masked person protected Yuzu. In the rush, I didn't notice something small falling out of my pocket and onto the floor.

4600- 700= 3900

Sawatari's LP: 4000- 3900= 100

"Whoa, it-it felt kinda like that dragon's attack was real," the first goon said.

I had to agree there, this isn't an Action Duel and yet I felt the shockwave from that attack. How did he do that? What is this, a Shadow Game?

"Alright, I'm done playing games," the masked duelist took out a small golden badge from his pocket, it had the initials LDS on it, making me thing that it was LDS school property. "This badge is from LDS right? What is your connection to Duel Academy?"

…

…

…

…Did he just say Duel Academy? …FROM GX?!

"Huh? I've never heard of Duel academy,"

Wait, he hasn't? But this is the same timeline where all the main Yu-Gi-Oh series went on from the original through ZEXAL right? So how does he not…

"No games! What do you know of Duel Academy?!"

"I don't know anything, all students of LDS are required to wear a badge like that one, but I don't know what Duel Academy is, what is it? A place, a thing, what?!"

"…I'm wasting my time here," the masked figure said and turned to leave.

"Hey, you can't turn your back on me, especially since this duel isn't over, I activate Ice Rage!" his face down shot up revealing the trap. "When a WATER attribute monster on my side of the field is destroyed by battle, the attacking monster goes with it! And also you take damage equal to your monster's ATK! Take 4600 points of damage and lose!" He was actually prepared for his monster to be destroyed? Guess he's better than I thought, but something tells me that it won't be enough to beat this guy from what I've seen so far.

"What a cheap tactic," the masked duelist scoffed. "I activate Phantom Spear in the graveyard,"

"Another spell in the grave?!"

"Since you activated a Trap card, by banishing Phantom Spear, the Trap is negated and destroyed!" Ice Rage burst into pieces, much to Sawatari's anguish. "What's more, you're dealt with 100 points of damage,"

100 LP is all Sawatari has left it's over.

"Can-can-can-can't we talk about this?! May-maybe have a tru-tru-truce?!"

"No," the masked duelist said emotionlessly. "You're the one that wanted to finish the duel," the spear aim itself and shot out, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa- IT'S GONNA SKEWER HIM! Luckily it just missed him by _that_ much, but that was a bit overkill.

Sawatari's LP: 100- 100= 0 LOSE!

?'s LP: 4000 WIN!

Unexpectedly, the duelist decided to take off his goggles and mask... wait… is that…?

"Yuya?" Yuzu muttered, so I wasn't seeing things, but how is he…?

"I need to sit down," Sawatari suddenly fainted.

"That's falling down," the first crony said picking him up.

"Let's get out of here!" they quickly hightailed it out of the area.

Once they were gone, me and Yuzu turned to 'Yuya'.

"Yuya? Is that really you?" Yuzu was hesitant as she approached him.

"Dude, what'd you do with your hair?" I asked, then out of nowhere, Yuzu's bracelet started shining brightly, blinding us, as soon as we were able to see again, 'Yuya' was gone.

"Yuzu! Daisuke!" a familiar voice cried from the entrance, and we saw Yuya himself coming through, his hair normal and wearing his regular clothing. Wait… how did he…? I looked to where we had seen 'Yuya' disappear and where the entrance is, I kept looking back and forth in a comedic manner. "What, what, how'd you…?"

"Yuya? You are Yuya right?" Yuzu questioned.

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course it's me," Yuya asked in a confused manner.

Huh, something strange is going on here, but might as well think about it later. "Guys come one, let's get-" that's when I noticed something on the ground, it looked like a sort of gold key with the letter S engraved on the tip, it looked kinda familiar…wait a minute… this is… no way, I still have it?! Tenderly my hands reached down grasped around the small key, as it was the only thing that I had left of my family, tears flowed from my eyes as I gazed upon the small trinket.

"Daisuke?" Yuya's voice cut me off from my thoughts, making me see that they're concerned about me.

"I'm fine," I assured them, drying my face. "It's nothing,"

"Well, what is that?" Yuzu asked about the key, I looked to it with a small smile.

"I guess you can say, it's a sort of family heirloom," I told them. "It's kind of like the only thing I've got left of my family,"

"Gee, sorry," Yuya said.

"It's fine," I said. This only reminds me, that I'm actually alone in this world, don't get me wrong, Yuya, Yuzu and the others at You Show are great friends, and I'm really glad I got sent to this place away from my unfulfilling life, but there are some things that I really miss, like my family, hopefully, they're watching me making a new life for myself… somewhere…

"Come on, better head back," I said to them and they agreed, just before leaving, I looked back to the inside of the warehouse, where the Yuya lookalike was to be specific…

Something tells me that wouldn't be the last we would see of him.

Meanwhile…

 _"And that ladies and gentlemen, is the conclusion to a thrilling duel done by none other than Rika Fujikaze!" Nico smiley cried out as a young woman, who looked to be in her late twenties. With black hair done in a ponytail, white bangs covering her forehead, purple eyes, and a beautiful royal blue dress, she was a sight to behold. "She has become a rising star in the Entertainment Dueling field since Yusho Sakaki, which is no surprise considering that she is his apprentice!" The crowd cheered wildly at that. "Tell us, Rika, now that you've won the match that officially marked you as an Entertainment Duelist, what are you going to do now?"_

 _"I'll just be heading back to my hometown in Miami where I'll be resting for a while, until I make my reappearance in the next Miami Championship tournament," she winked cutely. "Everyone! Please continue to support me!"_

 _The crowds went wild at the announcement._

 _Later…_

 _Rika was in her changing room, having changed into a blue shirt with the words 'You Show' on the front, white shorts, and black boots that reached for her thighs. As she finished washing her face of the makeup, her phone rang, she picked it up._

'Rika,'

 _Rika smiled as it was her good friend and biggest rival. "Hey Reiji, what's up?"_

'There's something interesting back here I think you should know about'

 _"What is it?"_

'A new duelist by the name of Daisuke Aiko, he has the ability to Synchro Summon,'

 _"And this is important why?" Rika asked she looked through her drawers for something._

'Because, he uses cards that hasn't been recorded in our databanks before, and when he Synchro Summons, he gives off an energy that's similar to yours,'

 _Rika stopped as she heard this. "Does he now?" she asked seriously._

'Yes, I want you to come back and learn about what you can about this boy, then report to me'

 _"Fine, where is he now?" Rika resumed searching._

'He's actually been registered as a student of You Show,'

 _Rika looked intrigued. "Really now?" she asked as she found what she was looking for, a small key, only a bit larger than Daisuke's, and it was hollow on the inside._

'Yes, how soon can you get here?'

 _"I'm actually going to head back right now, my tour just ended,"_

'Good, I'll be seeing you shortly,'

 _Rika's phone hung up and she sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, for once can't he initiate a proper conversation?" Rika looked at the key in her hand, and then she looked at a small, yellow box resting on her vanity, she opened it up to reveal that it was a music box, but it didn't play any music, until she used the key to turn it on, and then it started playing a soothing tune. Rika looked to the music box and the key in her hand with a sad smile on her face. "I really wish you're here, you fit this world more than me,"_

Ima mune odoru yume Catch koboreru namida wa Release

(Both Yuya's Pendulum and Daisuke's pendant are seen)

Fumidasu yo hajimete no fiirudo kiseki ni au tame no Fabulous One Step

(The image of the ocean appears in the background)

(The scene pans to the city before panning up the LDS tower)

Instrumental…

Kidzuitanda tsuyosa wa ataerareru mono janai

Hitotsu zutsu sou tsukamitorunda

(The image of the gang in an exercise room is seen, Yuya, Gongenzaka, Yuzu and Daisuke are practicing their drawing technique with barbells while the others watch)

Nara sugu ugokanakucha jitto shite nante irannai

Kabe ga kaze ga yuku tehaban demo

(Now the picture is showing Yuya, Yuzu, Daisuke, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Sora trying to catch Action Cards hanging from the ceiling as Shuzo and Gongenzaka observe them)

"Yuuki" tte kirifuda doroo shite ippo mae e

Shinjiru shouri no sutoorii

(Now the gang is running alongside the riverbank as Shuzo is on his bicycle, seemingly encouraging them)

Daremo chousenchuu My Way tamesareteiru Duelist

(Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka are attempting to bash a watermelon blindfolded as Daisuke is recording them on his duel disk with a smile on his face as if he knows something funny is about to happen)

Tsurai shunkan koso Smile, Jump, Fight & Step Up!

(The gang are resting now while having watermelon. Yuya having a bump on his head for some reason as he glared at Yuzu and Daisuke, the former sheepishly smiling while the latter was laughing joyously as he held up his Duel Disk)

Hohoemi ga Energy nigetai kimochi ni wa Kick

Tobikomu yo atarashii

(The gang are finishing their day out by watching the sunset)

Fiirudo mirai e to tsudzuku Shiny One Step

(They are all inside now while having ice cream. Yuya is teasing Futoshi by holding his out of his reach. This continues on before Yuzu has had enough and slaps Yuya with her paper fan, making the ice cream fly out of his hands and into Daisuke's, whom gives it to Futoshi with a smile on his face)

Ippo... tatta ippo de ii sore ga Big Chance!

(The curtain with a picture of Performapal Hip Hippo and Gallant Apprentice dancing together falls down to indicate the ending)

 **There's chapter 4 for you**

 **Okay, I'll understand if this does seem a bit rushed, but the only differences compared to canon here are Daisuke's slight involvement and a couple original cards for Yuto, so I just wanted to get it out of the way, not to mention that it has been a while since I've updated this story, but don't worry, next chapter is going to be an all original chapter, so look forward to that.**

 **Anyway, I've been thinking up a new Yu-Gi-Oh story. It's a Reading Fic where characters of previous Yu-Gi-Oh anime get to watch Arc-V all together, won't that be fun? I was wondering if you would all be excited to see it. But if anyone would like to try it, just remember… THE IDEA IS MINE! Leave a review if you think I should do it.**

 **And a shout-out to DarkLord98, you've given me a great idea for character development. On a side note, does anyone know how to do that bar space thing? Thanks and keep reviewing!**


End file.
